Lethally Beautiful
by emyraldfyre
Summary: Once they escape from Bill, they must figure out how to defend the world. They must make allies, and call in favors. They will rely on each other more than ever now, but even with this many friends, you could always use some more. Rated M for language and maybe some other things.
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been bugging me to get out so I figured I'd take a shot at it and see where this takes me! I own nothing, unfortunatly!**

They stood staring at the puddle of blood, in shock of what had just happened. He couldn't believe it, he was certain that bringing her would save Bill. But he was wrong.

Well, there was a first time for everything.

He held her as she sobbed, smelling her sweet scent, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Sookie." They both looked over to see the blood start to bubble and recede, making way for Bill as he rose.

"Oh, fuck." Was all she could seem to say as they stood staring at him.

Bill then let out the most terrifying roar that Eric had ever heard.

"RUN!" She was already on her way out the door. Eric vamped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up and carrying her at his nauseating speed.

He stopped at the stairs, and looked down at the beautiful blonde fairy who was shaking in his arms.

"We have to get to the roof. The others will be waiting for us. We need to get out of here; we need to hide out or something. It's not safe anymore." She was nodding her head, she was still shaken but she obviously understood what he was talking about.

Eric picked her up again and vamped up the stairs, all the way to the big metal door for roof access. He set her down and pried the door open. The scene that greeted them was gruesome.

Nora was holding her own pretty well, surrounded by bodies of humans and piles of goo of former vamps. Tara however was struggling against another crowd of guards, while Pam was tossing them aside attempting to rescue her Progeny. Jess was tied down with silver, screaming obscenities.

"Stay here." Eric said to Sookie as he vamped first over to Jess and then his child and finally his sister, disposing of all guards quickly.

All of the vampires retracted their fangs as they hurried to gather their weapons.

"Jason? JASON!" Jessica shouted as she searched the area for the only human in that debacle.

"God damn fangers! Didn't know who you were fuckin' with now did ya?" Jason said as he made his way around the corner. He looked around at the mess then at Jessica. He turned to Sookie and then Eric. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He said coldly as he walked up to Sookie.

"We need to get out of here. Like yesterday!" Sookie said as she grabbed her brother and pulled him towards the little metal ladder leading off the roof.

"No, Sookie. That will take to long to get us all down. Everybody come here." Eric said as he wiped to blood on his hands onto his black jeans.

Everybody gathered around, looking anxious about what he had to say, and about the danger possibly coming.

"Nora, you will take the two younger vampires, I will take Sookie, her brother and Pamela." He said as he reached for Sookie first.

"Now just where in the hell do you think your takin' us? I think you've caused enough trouble for me and my sister for one lifetime, bloodsucker. _**I **_am taking her home and you are going to stay outta our lives forev-" was all Jason got to rant before Eric knocked him out. Sookie looked at Eric in rage.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I truly am. But we do not have time for you brother to exercise his 'God-given right as an American' to act like a fool. We need to leave. Now." Eric said as he effortlessly flung Jason over his shoulder.

Sookie sighed. "Your right. Thank you for being so patient with him." She grabbed Eric's hand and he grabbed Pam.

"Hold on, Ladies." And with that they were in the air. Sookie couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't know whether to scream or laugh. Eric could fly! Why hadn't he ever shown her before? Just as soon as they started, they had landed in front of Jason's truck.

Eric laid Jason down in the bed before dragging Sookie to the passenger side where Nora was just sliding in.

"No, Sookie sits up there with me." He said as he pulled her out and guided Sookie in. Sookie saw for the briefest of seconds the hurt and anger that was on Nora's face.

"Eric, I don't mind getting in the back…" she said hesitantly as he started buckling her in.

"No, it's safer for you here. End of story." He slammed the door and turned to Nora. "No negotiations." He spat as he vamped over to the driver side. He started the truck and waited for the vampires to pile comfortably in.

As soon as they were all ready, Eric sped away. Going as fast as the truck would go, he kept an eye in the review mirror. They had been driving about fifteen minutes; when Sookie heard Eric say under his breathe. "Fuck."

Sookie looked over and saw him looking in the mirror again. She turned around and saw what he was meaning. Bill was trailing behind them, flying.

"I didn't know he could fly..." Sookie whispered to herself, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, he can't. But Lilith could. Get down and hold on tight." Eric said grimly, as he started swerving the truck. Everyone in the back was getting tossed about and yelling. Suddenly Sookie heard the screams get louder and more urgent. She turned around just in time to see somebody thrown against the back window. She heard some of the girls growling and then shots rang through the night and everyone went quiet. The only sounds were that of the truck and urgent whispering.

They drove for another half hour until Eric pulled onto a dirt road hidden from view.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked as she looked at her surroundings…nothing but woods as far as the eye could see.

"I have a safe house here. No one knows about it so we should be safe for a while. Plus it's under the name of one of my dancers." He said quietly. Sookie looked at him and realized he was deep in thought. He was trying to save them all.

Sookie looked forward and sighed. She didn't know if it was possible.

After driving another fifteen minutes, Eric pulled up in front of a cabin. It was cute, with a front deck and log wood exterior. It was at least two stories, decent sized. Comfortable enough to fit all of them at least.

Eric turned the engine off as everyone jumped out. Sookie saw Jason was up and was most likely the one who shot at Bill.

"You alright, Tara?" Jason asked as he checked her up and down for any injuries without touching her. Sookie shook her head at her brother's prejudice.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks mother fucker." Tara said as she straightened her jacket.

"You shouldn't have jumped in the way. I could've handled Bill Compton." Pam said as she grabbed her progeny's should lightly.

"Ain't no fuckin' way I was letting him get his slimy hands on my maker." Tara said as she slapped Pam's butt. Pam grabbed her and gave her a long messy kiss. Sookie giggled.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we need to get inside and get some rest. The sun will be up soon." Eric said as he looked at the sky lighting up. They all ran inside and shut the door.

While everyone was talking about where to sleep, Nora came over to Eric and Sookie.

"Brother, dear. I do believe we should share a bed. I miss you so." She said as she grabbed Eric's hand and tried pulling towards the stairs.

"Actually Nora, I was going to rest with Sookie. If that was alright with you, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric said as he looked down at her with his beautiful cerulean eyes.

Sookie couldn't help but smile softly at him. He was a complete gentleman when he wanted to be. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she let him gently lead her up the stairs. She glanced at Nora long enough to see the anger in the woman's eyes.

"Hey Nora, you can sleep with me." Jessica said meekly. "Jason's sleepin' on the couch so I've got some room with me." Nora looked at the baby vampire, flames in her eyes as she 'humphed' and went up the stairs and into one of the smaller rooms.

Eric shut the door behind him and Sookie to the master suit. He went over to what Sookie thought at first was a thermostat and he popped it open to reveal a pin pad. He pushed some numbers and metal shade rolled down the windows.

"The whole house is light tight. You can still open the front door though if there is any need to go outside." He said as he started to strip.

"Eric….i wanted to thank you. You saved us all back there. And you've saved me more than once. You truly are one of a kind." Sookie said softly as she walked over and put her hand on his cheek.

Eric just chuckled. "It wasn't too long ago you wanted nothing to do with me." They both crawled into bed, Sookie rolling to face him.

"It wasn't that I didn't want anything to do with you, Eric. I just…was scared." She said nervously as her eyes darted back and forth, not looking at his face while she spoke. "I've honestly been hurt so many times by Bill, I don't know if I can trust anymore. And even if I can, it's going to take a while to build it up."

Eric thought about this a moment. "I understand. He was your first everything and all he did was lie to you and break your heart. Your human, your fragile especially now. If time is what you need to trust me, I can give you time. I just ask that you give me a chance." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. Sookie could see the beginnings of red tears forming in them.

"Eric, you will always have a chance with me. And just by doing what you did tonight, you have started earning my trust." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Goodnight, Eric." She said lightly as she layed back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sookie. I'll be seeing you." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he died for the day.

Sookie woke up a few hours later. She was exhausted; she wondered what had brought her out of her dreamless sleep. And then she heard it again, her phone was going off. She pried herself out of Eric's dead grip and went to riffle through her jeans before she found the foul thing that dared wake her. She noticed the time on it before she picked up. 8 a.m.

"Hello?" she said quietly looking at Eric's sleeping form.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "Sooks?" came the shaky voice.

"Lafayette? Are you okay? You sound like you've seen a ghost." She said not catching the irony.

"Well, that's because I kinda have." He said before he sighed deeply and continued, "Hookah, I'm looking right at Dawn. Sam's in deep shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have thought seriously hard about this and I have decided I just don't have the heart to kill Luna off, even though I believe that is where the show is headed. I think Sam needs to catch a break where women are concerned! So she lives...for now =P I am also adding my own character, we'll see how well that works out here. So as always I own nothing and please enjoy!**

_Sookie_

She was slipping on her jeans and shoes from the night before. She looked into the bed at Eric's sleeping form; she knew she should wait for him, but if they waited until night fall to get to Sam and Luna that they might have to deal with Bill and that was not something she wanted to do just yet. She slid into her tennis shoes and looked at her watch. 11 am. Lafayette's plane would be landing; he had taken out the first flight after calling her that morning. Jason was waiting in the living room for her. She charged down the stairs.

"So what's the plan Sis?" Jason said as he made sure his last gun had bullets. Wooden, silver core; Jase's favorite.

"Get in, get them out and get back as soon as possible. I gave Lafayette directions; he was going to have a taxi drop him off so he could meet us there." Sookie said as she grabbed one of the guns off the table.

"Did he say how bad Sam was? Are we going to need to go to the hospital?" They walked out the door and locked it before walking to his truck.

"From my understanding, Sam is okay. It's Luna, his girlfriend, who is in pretty bad shape. I don't know if we can take her to the hospital. We should be out too long after dark, in case…" she let her sentence drift off as she thought of last night.

Jason nodded as they got into his truck. They drove in silence, both thinking about the night's previous events. Sookie couldn't stop thinking about Bill's words

_You are an abomination!_

Did he really think that? Was she truly an abomination? And more importantly, did Eric believe it? She was lost in her own thoughts like this for some time. Before she knew it, they were pulling up to the old factory from last night. Even in the afternoon sun it was an eerie looking building. They just needed to get their friends and get out as quickly as possible.

They drove a few feet up the dirt road before coming upon Lafayette. They pulled over and he squeezed in next to Sookie.

"Man oh man, you alls shoulda seen the look on that cabi's face when I's told him that this was where I's needed to be. He thought I was some cook-coo birds or sumthins." He said while shaking his head.

Sookie let out a small chuckle as Jason finally pulled the truck into park. They all jumped out and walked around the back where Jason lifted the tarp.

"Alright, here is the plan. Get in, find them and get the hell outta Dodge." He said as he tossed guns to Lafayette and picked some out for himself. "Sook, you'll use your gift right? See if you can't find 'em?"

Sookie nodded, "I'll try, and hopefully it won't be that hard. It's more difficult to read shifters than humans though."

Jason's eyes widened at this revelation. Then his face went stony again. "Fine, if you can find them, we'll just ave to walk around and hope we don't come across a sleeping vampire god." He said as he stomped off toward the building.

Lafayette looked at Sookie with his eye brows raised in question. "I have no idea." Sookie said in response, starting off after her brother.

They made it into the building and immediately went over to the elevator that they had used the previous night and rode it all the way down in silence; Lafayette and Sookie occasionally exchanging worried glances. When the elevator stopped, Jason and Lafayette exited first, making sure the area was clear for Sookie to come out and do her thing. Once she stepped off the elevator, she noticed it was quiet, eerily so. She shivered and shut her eyes, trying to focus. Suddenly she felt it. Not thoughts, or images, no voids but there was a slight humming in the back of her mind. Like someone was reaching out but afraid of what they might find.

Sookie turned around. "This way!" she said as she threw open a door next to the elevator and ran. They ran down a set of stairs and came to two doors. Sookie closed her eyes again. This time she got some fuzzy images; Luna bloody and worn; A small black and white dog whimpering at her side. Sookie took off toward the door to the left and ran down the long corridor and finally came to one door.

She griped the handle and swallowed the lump in her throat before she threw the door open. Lafayette grabbed her and pushed her behind him while he walked in. She saw Luna and the puppy on the floor; the puppy growling at them. The room looked like some sort of news anchor room. Cameras were set up everywhere as well as T.V. monitors. She looked around and finally saw Sam standing behind the door, covered in blood.

"SAM!" she said as she ran to his side. He was covered head-to-toe in blood. But most of it looked like someone else's.

"Sook….we have to get out of here. I killed a couple vamps, but more will come soon." He said, his voice sounding so distant.

Sookie just nodded, "We're going to get you guys' outta here, Sam. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." She hooked one of Sam's arms around her neck and let him lean on her, not minding the fact that he was buck naked. Lafayette picked up Luna bridal style while Jason grabbed the puppy.

Thye made their way to the truck and put Sam and the other's gently in the back. Lafayette and Sookie rode back with them to keep an eye on them. They both were sleeping pretty heavily. Luna was in worse shape than Sam. Sookie wondered what had happened.

Once they pulled into the drive, Sookie saw Alcide standing in the clearing that the cabin was in. She looked at her watch again 4:30. Two hours until sunset. She jumped out as Alcide ran over.

"Hey, Sook, I got a call from Eric last night. He told me to come here as soon as I could. Sorry I wasn't here this morning." He looked at everybody and finally glanced in the back of the truck taking in Sam and Luna. "What the fuck happened here?" he said as he yanked the tarp off of the shifters.

Sookie sighed "It's a long story, Alcide. I'll explain it once we get everybody inside." She pulled down the back of the truck and froze. She felt eyes on them.

She slowly turned around, examining the surrounding woods. "Hey, Alcide, did you bring your pack with you?" she asked as she saw glowing eyes coming out of the bushes.

Alcide followed her eyes. He stiffened. "No, I came alone like Eric asked." He said as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. There was four sets of eyes; Four different wolves. Everyone was frozen until Jason made a lunge for it. He grabbed Sam and hoisted him over his shoulders, Lafayette doing the same with Luna and the pup. They both ran for the door as Alcide shifted into his beautiful white wolf and pounced on the wolf leading the attack.

Sookie was frozen, not knowing what to do, when she saw it. Her brother was slowed down by Sam's extra weight. And one of the wolves was making his move running towards Jason. Sookie tried to shoot him with her microwave fingers but only sparks came out. She didn't even think about what she did next.

She ran, full force into the wolf, throwing both of them into the air, but away from her brother and Sam. She rolled onto her back just in time to see the wolf pounce on her next. She was shoving his gnawing teeth away from her face, his slobber getting all over her. She was kicking her feet, determined that if she was going to die, she would at least do as much damage as possible to the offending beast.

All of a sudden, the wolf was lifted off of her. Sookie looked up to see her savior; a beautiful girl with shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Werewolves always were such impulsive beasts." She said in one of the most beautiful accents Sookie ever heard before snapping the wolf's neck like Sookie would open a soda.

The girl then turned to Sookie and crouched down, getting just barely a breath away from Sookie. "Are you alright, Child?" she asked as her eyes scanned over Sookie.

Just as Sookie was about to answer, the girl was thrown from her, with Alcide in wolf form on top attacking her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own my own characters sadly.**

_Sookie_

She watched as Alcide and the mystery girl went flying through the air and landed on the ground, Alcide on top. The girl snaked her hands around Alcide's head and grabbed his ears yanking them back, making him yelp.

"I will kill you if I have to, Beast. I know this woman would be sad for your departure from this world, but I could live with one less animal like you." Said the woman as she stood straight and dusted dirt off her clothes.

Alcide growled again and jumped for her. Sookie gasped and ran for them; she didn't want Alcide to die. She grabbed him by his tail and pulled back, trying not to break anything. Alcide snapped around and stared at her.

"Don't, please, Alcide. I don't want you to die. I don't think she'll hurt us." Sookie said as she started scratching Alcide's ears. He seemed to take in what she said and sat down at her feet, looking at the young woman.

Sookie finally had the chance to take in the new comer; she was small, shorter than Sookie by a few inches and very petite with a slender, taut stomach. Her hips curved out and gave way to toned legs. Sookie looked over her clothes. They were a mess; she was barefoot and covered in dirt, she had on thin linen Capri like pants and a soft leather brown halter top. Sookie took in her face, mesmerizingly beautiful; high cheek bones alabaster skin and deep green eyes. Long brown hair was parted leaving some laying on her shoulder and the rest in a bun on her head. Sookie finally saw the most interesting – and disturbing – thing about the girl…pointed ears.

Sookie jumped back and Alcide was instantly on his feet. "You're a fairy aren't you?" she asked tentatively, frightened at what the answer might be.

The woman cocked her head, obviously curious. "Fairy? No, I am not a fairy. As I have been told the Fae are extinct. Why do you ask?"

Sookie looked at her suspiciously, and then decided to take a look. She dropped her shields and dipped into the girls mind. She expected thoughts or colors but what she got was emotions and feelings. Her mind had a sense of calmness…serenity. There was also a small sense of sadness and depression. Sookie pulled back out and blinked. "What are you?" she asked quietly. This girl meant her no harm; she knew that for sure, she just couldn't decide on whether or not to trust her.

The woman laughed a magical sound. "Why, I am an elf of course."

"Elf? Elves are real too! Is there anything that doesn't exist?"

"Well, I cannot say for sure but I have never had the privilege of meeting a dragon. And I have lived a very long time." The girl said seriously as she sat down on the ground and stretched her arms in the sun, obviously more relaxed. Sookie thought for a minute before walking over and sitting next to her, Alcide in tow.

"What's your name?" Sookie asked after a few moments of silence.

"Which one? As I said, I have lived a very long time, and in all that time I have acquired a great many names."

Sookie thought for a minute. "The one you prefer, the one you like the most."

She saw a sad look pass over the woman's features. "Natalia. I was once called that by someone very close to me."

Sookie wanted to ask more on that subject, but decided it might be construed as rude. She found herself thinking what a pity it was that a girl so beautiful should have such sadness in her life.

"How old are you? Where are you from?" Sookie couldn't stop the questions pouring from her mind. She needed to know more about this woman.

Natalia laughed again. "Slow down, Child. Your answers will come. I am going nowhere anytime soon. I am at least millennia old, although I am not entirely sure as how I have no memory of my birth. As for where I come from, I was originally born and raised in the area that you now consider 'Russia'"

"Why are you here?" Sookie was a little more hesitant about that question. She hoped it wasn't someone that was sent to take her away again, like Claudine had taken her to the fairy lands.

"That is a question I shall leave to your vampire to answer, Child. Just know I mean you know harm."

"You mean Bill? I'm sorry to tell you this, but Bill…well, he's gone." Sookie said as tears pricked the back of her eyes. It still hurt her to think about.

Natalia snapped her head around. "Bill? I know of no Bill….I was speaking of Eric. I was not aware that there were multiple vampires in your life."

Sookie took in what she said. "How do you know Eric?" she asked quietly, afraid that she was some ex-lover.

Natalia sighed. "Again, he truly needs to be the one to explain it to you. It is not my place anymore. Don't your friends need your attention?"

Sookie gasped, completely forgetting about her shifters. She turned toward the house that her brother and friends had disappeared into a while ago. "No, I'm afraid there wouldn't be much I could do for them."

Natalia looked at her for a moment, quiet and contemplating something. "Well, if need be, I can always try to heal them. My people were very powerful when it came to magic." She said proudly as she lay back in the dirt.

"How come I've never met an Elf before?"

"Well, as far as I am aware, most of us if not all have been killed off. I have been in hiding for two centuries, so I have escaped such a travesty."

"Did Vampires kill you guys off too? Like the Fae?" Sookie was enthralled at the chance to get to learn more about the supe world.

Natalia chuckled lightly. "No, Child, unlike the Fae our blood has no use to a Vampire. It would be like drinking from a human. What has killed off my people is our ways. You see my people were warriors. Every war, supernatural and human, my people have been a part of. And that has had its consequences; either they died in battle or they made enemies that would hunt them down. Use us for our magic, make slaves of our men and children, and breed our women. Eventually, time just caught up to us, and next thing I knew I was informed I may be the last of a dying breed."

Sookie could see the history passing through Natalia's eyes. She looked young but her eyes gave way to the many things she had seen both good and bad. Sookie and Natalia sat in the dirt and talked this way for what seemed like days; Sookie absentmindedly rubbing Alcide's head, Natalia basking in the warmth of the sun.

Suddenly, without warning, Natalia stood up. She reached her hand down for Sookie and gently pulled her to her feet.

"The Vampires should be rising soon. There is about ten minutes of light left." She looked to the setting sun and sighed. Sookie thought she saw the sadness flash through her eyes again and wondered what had happened to this girl.

They stood and watched as the last rays disappeared to the other side of the world, leaving their area in cold blackness with only stars to light their way. Suddenly the front door of the house flew open and all of the Vampires stepped out onto the porch.

Sookie and Natalia turned to make their way to the little hideaway cottage. The look on Eric's face was enough to stop Sookie in her tracks. He looked almost heart broken. And he was looking directly at Natalia. He vamped over to her and gently touched her arm; as if afraid she would disappear.

"Natalia? You came? Why?"

Natalia giggled a little. "Mitt barn, for att skydda dig naturligtvis." *My child, to protect you of course.*

Eric grabbed her and swept her into a hug as everyone stared at them with curiosity in their eyes. Finally Pam cleared her throat to get her Maker's attention. "Eric, mind introducing us? I'm sure we'd all _love_ to meet your scrumptious little friend here."

Eric quickly let go of the elf, gently placing her on the ground. He smiled softly at her one more time before turning to face everyone. "Pamela, it is my great honor to introduce to you Natalia. She is a great ally from many centuries ago. She also happened to be the lover of my Maker."

Sookie gasped as she finally made sense of it. The depression in the woman's mind, the sadness as she spoke of her life centuries ago. The whole reason she came here. It was to protect Eric. For Godric.

The introductions were being made and Nora made herself known. "Ah, so you were one of my Father's toys. I'm sure he left you satisfied?"

Natalia chuckled, obviously finding the female vampire's hostility useless. "No, I was not one of Godric's toys. If I am correct in my recollection, Eric said 'lover' not 'toy' or 'pet'. I believe that means the same thing to me as it does to you."

Nora looked taken aback by the lack of submissiveness in Natalia. "Do not toy with me. I will end you where you stand, Godric's or not." Nora said, narrowing her eyes at Natalia.

"Little Girl, I believe you need to learn your place and remember who you are addressing. Not only am I your elder, but I am also the bonded of your maker."

Next thing Sookie knew, Nora lunged for her and there was a spray of blood.

_Couldn't they go a whole twenty-four hours without someone trying to kill each other?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I love them! I have had this chapter done for awhile now, but am currently having some difficulty getting on ff on my computer. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter just as much! I own nothing except my own creations.**

_Sookie_

Everyone moved so fast Sookie could barely register what was happening; one second Nora was lunging toward her and Natalia, the next Eric was behind Nora, with a handful of her hair tightly in his hands yanking her head backward. Natalia had put herself between Sookie and Nora; Alcide was next to her growling at Nora. Pam, Tara, and Jessica were flanking Eric, fangs bared.

Eric shook Nora violently. "You need to learn your place. I tire of you petty jealousy. Not every man must pay attention to you. You are ridiculous for a vampire so old. You act like a newborn."

Sookie saw the anger and hatred in Nora's eyes as she looked at her. Sookie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

All of a sudden Natalia grabbed Sookie's hand. "Come, Child, I believe it is time we look in at your friends. They appeared quit weak when they were taken inside." Natalia started pulling Sookie towards the cabin. Sookie didn't realize until that moment just how frozen in fear she was.

Alcide stood staring at Nora and Eric a moment longer than followed them inside.

"Pam, take the babies inside. Make sure Natalia and Sookie are comfortable. I need to have a _chat_ with my sister." Eric said venomously as he shook Nora once more. Pam nodded and the three vamps sped inside, closing of the vampire siblings to the world.

Sookie walked into the living room and saw Luna lying on the couch, covered in sweat and unconscious. Sookie walked over and knelt next to her. "How is she doing? Where's Sam?" she asked Lafayette who was standing in the doorway.

"Sam's taken' a shower, Suga. As for Luna, she hasn't changed. I ain't sure what happened down there but she's in pretty bad shape." He stepped forward to lay a blanket over Luna.

"May I?" Natalia asked as she crouched next to Sookie and Luna and started looking over the shifter; lifting her arms, opening her eyes and mouth. "Hm, I may be able to help. I need to fetch my things."

As she stood to leave, Pam sped over to Natalia. "Where did you leave them?" she asked, obviously bored.

"I dropped them at the edge of the meadow."

Pam sped outside and back in within seconds. She dropped a bag that reminded Sookie of those large army duffel bags they used for travel, and a broadsword tucked safely away in a scabbard and rolled in a fur. Natalia blinked her surprise at Pam's willingness to help. "Thank you, Child." She said as she started going throw the bag.

"Eric told me to help; I will do whatever makes my Maker happy." Pam replied nonchalantly, looking at her nails.

Natalia chuckled as she pulled out different cloth bags and a mortar and pestle. She started opening certain bags and mixing the ingredients she pulled from the bag and crushed them all together in the mortar. Once they were ground into a fine powder, she looked at Sookie. "She needs to ingest this. Would there perhaps be a drink she could have?"

"I honestly have no idea. We just got here last night." Sookie got up to go to the kitchen just as Eric was coming out with a glass of water in his hand.

Sookie looked at him and smile softly, almost apologizing for the sad look in his eyes. He looked at her and returned the smile. "We don't have a lot here. Some canned foods but only water."

He handed the glass to Natalia and she poured the herbs into it. She turned around and held up Luna's head. "Come, drink this, Little Shifter. It will make you better." Lafayette helped her tilt Luna's head back and slowly poured the water into her mouth and massage her throat so it would make its way down. Luna coughed a little of it up but kept most of it down. Within a few minutes, Luna's breathing regulated its self out and she stopped sweating.

Everyone stared in shock as Natalia put her things away.

"What in the hell was that?" Jason yelled, breaking the silence.

Natalia looked at him for a moment, sizing him up. "It was the medicine of my people, Mortal."

"I thought that you never went back?" Eric said quietly as he picked up Sookie and held her tightly to him.

Natalia stopped what she was doing. "I never did. It was too dangerous for me to. Godric did. Every spring he went and picked these so that I could have the magic of my people if I ever needed." She finished putting her things away and turned to Sookie and Eric. "My Son, someone sent wolves here this evening before you rose."

"Fuck. Do you know who?" Eric tightened his grip around Sookie.

"No, but I have the feeling they were sent for your beloved human there." Natalia sat down on the floor. "Now, tell me what has happened so I may help."

Eric nodded, motioning for everyone else to sit as well. When they were all settled Eric and Sookie began the story of the event for the past few weeks, leading up to last night's event. Sookie cried silently every time Bill was mentioned.

Natalia soaked all the information up. "Well, my child, you have gotten yourself into quiet a predicament. A mad blood god after you and yours. How do you plan to survive this, might I ask?"

Eric looked out the window silently. "I have no idea. I have tried to think of every option, and no matter what someone I care about dies in the end."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that is a big possibility. He is obviously after your little ray of sunshine here." Natalia turned to Sookie. "Tell me, Child, what are you?"

Sookie stiffened, unsure of what to say. She looked to Eric and saw sadness in his face. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Sookie turned back to Natalia. "I am a Faery. Only part though."

Natalia smiled. "That's how you knew so much about them earlier. I should have put that together. Do faeries not take care of their own? I am assuming there are more of you?"

Sookie thought about that. Would Claude and the others help her after the whole Russell incident? She wasn't sure. She hadn't even thought about that being an option. She would have to ask once they made it home.

Eric seemed to overhear Sookie's thoughts and got up. "I have to call my lawyer. I need to transfer your house over to you, Sookie. Hopefully, we can get it done by first dark tomorrow so we can be there tomorrow night."

Natalia turned to Alcide, who was still in his wolf form. "What about you, Mutt? Would your pack assist?"

Alcide seemed thoughtful for a second before he suddenly shifted back into his human form. Standing there buck naked, Jason made a disgusted sound while Lafayette only raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"I will talk to the pack, but I can't guarantee anything. I will not force them into helping with this. Although, given that there might be a war on our hands, I suspect we might have some help."

Eric grabbed a throw from the back of one of the chairs. "Alcide put that thing away."

As Alcide wrapped his waist in the blanket, Eric continued. "I believe Alcide is correct. We do have a war on our hands. Bill won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Sookie looked at Eric. "What does he want?" she asked quietly, half afraid of the answer.

Eric and Natalia looked at each other, and then Eric looked at Pam who nodded. "He wants to destroy, Sookie. And I'm afraid that he may want you. Whether it is to kill or keep, I don't know. This is my first encounter with something so…"

"Evil." Sookie finished for him. She stared off into nothingness, thinking about what her future may hold.

"Do not worry, Child, we will protect you and find a way to stop this so called 'god'" Natalia said, confidently.

"How are you going to do that? And why? It seems to me, I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Eric jumped up, nearly knocking Sookie off his lap. "No! You are worth all this and more! I will give my life to protect you!" Eric picked up Sookie and sat her in the chair. He then stepped back, placed his hand over his heart, and kneeled in front of her. "Sookie, of the Fae, I, Eric Northman Vampire Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5 hearby swear fealty to you. I will sacrifice myself for you if need be. You have my life."

Natalia smiled softly at this site before taking place on the floor next to Eric. "As do I. You have not only my life, but all of my expertise in the magic and Elven arts."

Sookie felt tears filling her eyes as Pam, Tara and Jess did the same; Pam even offered her expertise in 'redoing your pathetic wardrobe'.

At this point, Lafayette stepped forward. "Sooks, hookah, you know I ain't about to let these supes have all the fun with you." He gave her a playful wink.

"Yeah, Sook. I may not agree to you hangin' with these Fangers but your my sister, and I'll be damned if I'm 'bout to let some psycho version of Bill get to ya."

At this point, not only was Sookie in full fledging sobs but Sam had walked into the room, looked around and stopped his gaze at Sookie. He bowed just as the others had, right next to Alcide; pledging their lives for hers.

Nora walked in holding bags of fast food for the humans, looked around at the scene before her and sighed needlessly before setting the bags down and speeding up the steps to her room.

After the big show, everyone sat on the floor in silence, before Natalia finally spoke.

"Eric, my beloved son, how would you feel about a Resurrection Spell?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, because of all the awesome reviews, I worked really hard to get this out! You guys are great and I hope you like this! I made this chapter longer to kind of explain some things. I am considering after this story possibly doing one about Godric's life with Natalia. Not sure yet though. Anyways, on with the show! I only own my own character!**

_E__ric_

It was way into the early morning hours when everyone finally went to bed. He walked into his room with Sookie, closed the metal security blinds and pulled her into bed with him.

"So, what do you think about tonight?" she asked hesitantly, tracing small circles on his arm

Eric shrugged. "I don't know, it's a lot to take in. I am afraid of who might be out to get you. Alcide and Natalia said that two of the wolves got away, which means they will most likely be back."

"Who do you think it might be?"

"I honestly don't know. I have made many enemies over the years. Right now, we can only hope that they will wait until we get our bearings before they come back."

Sookie nodded against his shoulder. They fell into silence for a few moments when Eric noticed Sookie fidgeting.

"If you have something to ask then you may speak. You may ask anything you wish of me." He said as he nuzzled the back of her head.

"What did you do to Nora?" she asked quietly. Eric froze and lifted himself slightly off her shoulder before sighing.

_Flashback_

_Eric watched as everyone else went inside the house. Once they all left, he released his hold on Nora's head. _

"_Ah, Brother, I knew you weren't mad! I knew you think the same as I do about those two sodding cunts!" she said with a laugh right before her face met with Eric's fist._

"_You will shut your mouth! You think you know everything when in actuality you know nothing! Those two women are smarter and stronger than you could ever wish to be!" he threw her to the ground and held her there by her throat._

"_Bro..Brother…I meant no disrespect! I truly did not!" she said as she tried to push him off of her._

"_You expect me to believe this? I had told you to leave Sookie alone, and it should go without being said that you should respect our Father's bonded, and yet what do you? You try and attack them!"_

"_They provoked me!"_

"_And you have provoked me. I shall no longer stand for you ignorance, Nora." With this he threw her across the clearing. She tried to run away, but Eric was fast. He grabbed her hair again, pulled her to him and snapped her neck around. She whimpered as she fell to the ground. Eric grabbed her right arm._

"_This is the offending limb that you dared threaten those under my protection with." Eric pulled it out of its socket and crushed her bones in it. "Now, remember, Nora, if you ever think to touch them again, you will be begging me for this kind of treatment."_

_Eric stood straight and straightened his clothes. "When you are healed, I want you to go get food for our humans. They are hungry and we need them at full strength for the next couple of weeks."_

_Nora whimpered a very quiet and pathetic yes before Eric sped back to the house._

"Oh my god! Eric is she okay? I didn't want you to have to hurt her." Sookie jumped up and looked at him.

"Sookie, you must understand, she needed to be punished. She was insolent, and petty. She would have killed you if I didn't stop her. This is the way vampires teach others a lesson in manners…when they don't wish to kill others."

Sookie thought about this for a second then nodded. "Now, how do you feel about the spell?"

Eric thought about it, then shrugged again. "Im conflicted. On one hand, I want him back. I _need _him back. And I know he could help emensly with this. But on the other hand, I know that he wanted to leave this world for a reason and he may not be happy about being brought back. But in the long run, I believe it is for the best."

Sookie noded her agreement, not sure what she should say on the subject. She hadn't known Godric for long, but she trusted Eric and did think that having a much older vampire would be for the best.

"Now, I wanted to ask you something Sookie. I do realize how much you value your independence, but I wish to ask if you would stay close to Natalia when I am not around. Especially during the day light hours. I believe she would be the best option for your protection."

Sookie opened her mouth to speak but Eric quickly caught her in a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Sookie. This is not to upset you, I just wish to protect you at all costs."

Sookie looked at him and smiled. "Of course, Eric. If you thik its for the best then I wont argue."

Eric smiled and pulled Sookie into his arms and laid down on the bed again. About an hour before the sun rise, Alcide knocked on the door telling them that he had brought his truck around and emptied the light tight travel coffins.

All the vampires were in the living room getting into the coffins and ready for the trip back to Bon Temps.

Eric turned and gave Sookie a long kiss. "Remember what we discussed."

Sookie nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Have a good day, Sookie." And with that they shut the lid.

_Sookie_

They spent a good hour and a half of the morning loading the coffins and their bags into the back of Alcide's construction truck. Natalia showed Sookie the sword she had brought with her. She told Sookie that Eric had made it for her some centuries ago when he went to visit his home land and that it was made of silver.

"If you were with a vampire, why would you need a silver sword?"

Natalia looked at her as though the answer were obvious. "For the other vampires, of course."

Sookie thought about it and decided that she should have known that answer. Ever since she met Bill, she had all sorts of vampires after her. Being with a more powerful vampire would have probably been more dangerous.

Sam, Jason, and Lafayette rode in the back with the coffins while Sookie, Natalia, Luna, and the puppy – who Sookie learned this morning was Luna's daughter squeezed up front with Alcide. By the time they hit the road, it was only 9 in the morning.

For the first hour of the drive they all sat in silence, with only Luna cooing at Emma every once in a while. Alcide finally turned on the radio and found a country station. Soon he, Sookie, and Luna were all singing along to every song that came on.

The hours passed by quickly and soon they were pulling up to Sookie's farmhouse. Sookie helped Luna and Emma to the guest bedroom and grabbed a shirt for Emma to wear when she shifted back. When she was done making sure they were comfortable, she made her way back downstairs to see everybody else carrying in the last coffin.

"I woulda helped ya'll do that." She said as Alcide and Natalia put the coffin down in her living room next to the others. Sookie looked around and saw her house full of coffins and almost started laughing at it.

Natalia looked at her. "We would have put them in the hole, but it is too awkward an angle to get them down."

"Oh, it's fine! I was just thinking, about how many people have died in this house and how ive tried to keep it from happening and now I'm housing a bunch of coffins! Just ironic I guess."

At that moment, Sam Lafayette and Jason came in with the bags. They dropped them in the living room and everyone looked at each other.

"So, we all know what we need to do?" Alcide said looking at their little band of renegades.

Lafayette nodded. "I gots ta go see if I can find some spell books of my Jesus's."

"I'm gonna go for extra muscle." Jason said as he cocked his gun.

"I'm going to talk to my pack, see what they say about helping out." Alcide said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And we shall find another witch to complete our spell with us." Natalia said turning to look at Sookie. "Shifter, I suggest you stay here. We still have at least two wolves out there looking for us. You may need to protect your woman."

Sam just nodded before going up the steps three at a time. Everyone else left the house and into separate cars. Eric had had his day man deliver Jason's truck at some point during the morning.

As everyone else left Sookie led Natalia to her beat up old yellow car and opened her door. She looked over and saw Natalia a good five feet from the car.

"What's wrong? Have you not been in a car before?" the girl seemed to prefer simpler things so Sookie thought it was too much of a long short.

"No, no. I have been in many cars, but I do not believe this can qualify as a car. It looks like death waiting to happen."

Sookie laughed. "I promise, we will drive carefully. You won't be dying today." Natalia looked at Sookie, and nodded before getting in and strapping her seatbelt on tightly. She then leaned over to tighten Sookie's as well.

"I will not let you die in a car crash; not after all this." She mumbled more to herself than Sookie.

Sookie chuckled and shook her head before starting the car. They drove for a few moments in silence before Sookie asked. "When did you meet Godric and Eric?"

Natalia shrugged. "A few years after Eric was made."

Sookie felt her jaw drop. "You and Godric were together for that long? Cheese and Rice! How did you meet? I'm assuming back in the day you didn't just date or anything."

"No, Child, back in that day, most marriages were for one or both families to prosper. Godric and I met because…well, simply put we saved each other." Natalia had a sad smile on her face as she remembered all of their times together.

Sookie was quiet for a moment longer before clearing her throat. "If you two loved each other, why didn't he stay with you? Or you go with him? Isn't it hard for you to be without him?"

"You have no idea, Child. Every second I breathe that he is not here, my heart dies a little more inside."

_Flashback – Canada_

"_Please, don't go through with it! I cannot imagine a world without you, min mane." She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Godric reached out to touch her face. How he loved that face. It had been with him through everything; when he was a vicious monster who killed without cause to now, when he was a sad soul who felt as though he had no purpose in this world. He had failed his only purpose years ago, protecting her from the pain of life. Even at his most vicious, she was always his most precious possession. He had failed her time and again and she still loved him, still begged him to stay._

"_My beloved, I tire of this existence. I wish to see what lies beyond this world. I have failed you and I fear Eric as well." He stroked her cheek._

"_You have never failed me! Do not blame what happened to us on yourself! If you insist on leaving than I shall go with you. We shall leave this world together." He watched as the tears disappeared from her eyes and she was suddenly filled with resolve._

_Godric chuckled lightly. "Natalia, do you remember the day we met? It was a beautiful Russian winter. The snow was so crisp and clean, untouched. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, until you walked out of the mist. You stole my heart that winter morning. That was where I came up with your name when you needed a new one. 'Born on Christmas'; the day I met you I believed in Christmas. You cannot leave with me, my Heart. You must stay and watch over Eric."_

_She fell to her knees in front of him, she threw herself at his waist and grabbed onto him. "Please! Please, do not leave me, Godric! Eric can protect himself! I cannot live in this cruel world without you!"_

"_Eric can protect himself from most things, yes. But I fear the day may come where he cannot protect himself, or those who he loves. I have been told that there is a woman in his life that he is infatuated with. She is only a human."_

_Her sobs broke his undead heart. He stroked her hair and hummed to her. When she stopped he kneeled next to her and lifted her to face him. "You know you mean everything to me. I just need to do this; I must repent for all of my sins and failures."_

_She swallowed, her throat feeling dry from crying. "I will walk this earth hating you for this until I die. I will never forgive you for leaving me like this."_

_Godric smiled at her. "I know, My Heart. I will always love you. Even from beyond, wherever I might be."_

_She sniffled. "I will watch over Eric. As your last gift. You know I would do anything you asked of me."_

_Godric nodded. "I know which is why I must also ask you to stay here. Do not accompany me on this last journey." He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I do not wish to hurt you, my Beloved Elf. I wish to protect you from being acknowledged by my kind."_

_She only nodded her agreement. She grabbed his hand and started kissing it fiercely. Godric grabbed her head and pressed his lips to hers possessively._

"_I must ask you one more favor. We need to break the bond. I do not want you to walk this earth feeling that kind of pain. Not if it can be stopped." _

_Natalia nodded her head as silent tears rolled down her cheeks again. "As you wish my bonded. I will do anything you ask." She was shutting herself down from him and he couldn't blame her. What he was doing was painful for him; he couldn't imagine what she was feeling about it._

_He kissed her again, holding her tight to him as he crushed himself to her. They stayed like this for hours, reveling in the feel of each other. They made love multiple times before the sun rose and he had to sleep._

Sookie saw the tears flowing from Natalia. She felt her own streaking down her face.

"I'm so sorry. You must be missing him something awful." Sookie said as she wiped at her eyes fiercely.

Natalia smiled at Sookie. "Thank you for your tears, Child. It does hurt, but I will finish what I promised I would do, then I will join him."

Sookie looked at her and nodded. It was then they pulled up to Merlotte's and Sookie parked next to Sam's trailer.

"We should find Holly here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this chapter is really long, but I kinda wanted to get all the spell stuff in this one. I hope it turned out okay! As usual, I own nothing.**

_Sookie_

They walked into the bar and were immediately hit by the smell of alcohol, sweat, and deep fried foods. Sookie almost laughed at the look on Natalia's face. She looked around and saw that the bar wasn't that busy; only three tables were presently occupied. Sookie spotted Holly and called out to her.

"Hey, Girl! What's happening? I haven't seen you for ages!" Holly said as she came over and hugged Sookie.

"Oh, you know me, just gettin' into trouble." Sookie said with a forced laugh.

Holly laughed back and peered curiously behind Sookie at Natalia who seemed to be taking the bar in with the curiosity of a child. "Who's your friend, Sook?"

"Oh! This is Natalia! Natalia, this is my good friend Holly. She's the one I told you about."

Holly stuck her hand out, but Natalia looked at it, then looked at her and nodded curtly. Too much time with vampires, Sookie thought.

"So, um, you were telling her about me?" Holly said as she turned to Sookie, keeping an eye on Natalia out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, we were kinda wonderin' if you might be able to help us with somethin'."

Holly looked at Sookie more expectantly and when she didn't continue, Holly leaned forward. "Is this concerning your vamps?" Sookie nodded. "Okay, I get off work at six thirty; let me go home and shower and I'll come over right quick, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Holly! When you get over tonight, I promise I'll explain it in more detail." Holly only nodded as she left to get a man a refill on his beer.

As they were walking towards the door, Sookie felt something reach out for her, and then she felt the air move behind her and a thud. She turned to see four men sitting at a table she had just walked past, and Natalia had one man pinned down, his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"You will keep your hands to yourself from now on, Mortal." She said through gritted teeth. She pulled the arm a little tighter behind the man and he groaned.

"No! It's alright, Natalia. I'm used to it, really." Sookie said hurriedly, she didn't want the man to get too hurt. The only reason he did it was because he was drunk after all.

Natalia looked at Sookie hard, before turning back to the man. "Remember one thing, Little Man. If you ever touch a woman like that without consent, I will find out and I will find you. And next time I won't have the blonde with me to save you." And with that she let go of his arm and followed Sookie as she practically jogged out of the door.

When they were seated in the car and strapped in tight, Sookie asked "Would you mind if we made one more stop?"

Natalia just nodded her head in consent, so Sookie drove.

The first few moments were silent before Sookie couldn't help the questions again. "So, how strong are you anyways?"

Natalia had resumed her role of looking out the window, taking in their surroundings. "Strong enough to take care of Weres, shape shifters, most baby vampires, but older beings such as older vampires and something like a maenad I would not stand a chance against."

"I thought your people were warriors? Shouldn't you be able to take on anything?"

Natalia laughed. "To be honest, I am not entirely sure. My people were an old people, possibly older than yours even, but died out many many years ago. I haven't encountered another Elf since my family died. And that was about a century after I met Godric and Eric." Sookie nodded to indicate she was listening. "I was not taught all the ways of the warrior, given my blood line is strong so most of it will come naturally to me. My magic is also strong; I have practiced that for many centuries."

Sookie thought for a minute about how to respond. "I guess that makes sense, I mean the fact that you would have to be taught some of what your people knew. I guess you guys were pretty good right?"

"The best. The legends of my people say that when we pass from this world, our best warriors are enlisted to protect Summerland." Natalia straightened her posture and puffed her chest out a little, very proud of the legends obviously.

Sookie laughed. "I honestly have to say, I don't think I feel much safer with anyone else protecting me."

Natalia looked at Sookie and grinned a little bit. Sookie flashed a big smile right back, and pulled the car over and parked. No more words were spoken as she and Natalia got out of the car and began walking. Within a few short moments, they came to a clearing. Sookie walked into the middle of the clearing with the elf hot on her heels. Before she could even get to where she was going, Claude appeared before her.

"Good afternoon, cousin dear." He said as he gave Sookie a big hug.

"Hey, Claude, how are you? How is everyone coping with what happened?" Sookie stepped back and realized Claude was wearing nothing but a shiny pair of pantaloons. She would have laughed had it been anyone else on the face of the earth.

"We are all doing well, Sookie. You must come in and see everyone, we are all anxious to hear about what has transpired out here since the other night." Claude started pulling her toward the club entrance without waiting for a response. Sookie looked back at her companion who just nodded her consent.

Without struggle, Sookie followed Claude the rest of the way. The club was not very busy to say the least; they had a few dancers and patrons but compared to its booming activity at night time, this was quit private.

Claude sat her down at the bar and went around to make her a drink. "So, Cousin, tell me what happened?"

Sookie started to explain everything in detail about what had happened to Bill, and how they were currently trying to come up with allies to fight back.

Claude looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's like a supernatural World War. Bill will bring destruction, and unfortunately he will easily find help. Some supes don't think that we should have to live side-by-side with humans. Humans are lowly compared to them, blah blah blah." He set to work rinsing some glasses. "So, Bill may already have his army and you have…yourself, six vampires, a witch, your brother who, let's face it can't do much, and an elf. How are you planning on prevailing?"

Sookie tried to hold in her temper. "Well, I was hoping you guys might want to help. You did tell me once that you all chose to stay here. I thought maybe you might want to help preserve it."

Claude's face softened with an emotion that made Sookie's stomach drop- pity. "Sookie, I will ask, but I cannot guarantee much. Faeries like to stay hidden from the rest of the supes, and for good reason. The most I can promise you is my assistance."

Sookie looked at his beautiful face and sighed. "Thank you, Claude. I guess that's all I can ask for. I guess I had better get going, my friend might be getting impatient."

Sookie got up and Claude walked with her to the entrance. "When you need me, Sookie, just call my name. I will hear you." He gave her a quick kiss and she left.

When she walked back out to the clearing, Natalia was exactly where she left her. Sookie looked at her and smiled; confident that she had indeed had a new friend.

The drive back to Sookie's was quick and silent; Sookie would ask Natalia a question every now and then but other than that, they were in a very comfortable silence.

By the time they made it back, it was already five forty-five. Sookie hadn't realized how much time she had spent out today. Lafayette and Jason were already home.

"I wasn't sure which book would bes best, so's I's brought a few." Lafayette said as the girls walked into the door. Natalia immediately went over to inspect what he had brought, nodding her head in approval every once in a while. Sookie proceeded to tell them about the day that they had had, including the fact that even if they didn't have all the faeries, they at least had Claude.

"Oh, that reminds me, Alcide called." Jason said while he took a swig of beer. Leaving Sookie waiting. "He said most of the pack has agreed to help. He is staying there tonight and will be back tomorrow."

Sookie just glared at her brother; he didn't notice.

Natalia stood up suddenly. "I meant to mention earlier, I have some acquaintances coming by after first dark. They are bringing somethings we need for the spell."

"Not a problem, the more the merrier." Sookie looked at her clock. "Holly should be here soon, and the vamps will be up; we should all get something to eat." Jason nodded his head in quick agreement.

Sookie made her way to the kitchen and made dinner for four. They all ate the food leisurely; wanting to savor any sense of normalcy that they could muster before things got messy.

Just as Sookie was cleaning the plates, there was a knock on the door. Jason went to go let Holly in just as the coffins started hissing indicating the vampires were rising.

Sookie walked to the living room where Holly stood at the entrance, mouth agape, as all the vampires stumbled out of their coffins and straightened their clothes. Eric caught sight of her.

"Isn't this one of the necromancers?" he said as he narrowed his eye as he recalled his amnesiactic state.

"Well, yes. But she is the only other witch I know. And you better be nice." Sookie said stepping up to Holly's side and hugging her tightly.

"Technically, my Son, this magic is necromancy, so we should be thankful she is well practiced in the area." Natalia said as she started closing coffins lids and moving them.

"Um, what? You need me for necromancy? I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore." Holly made to leave but Sookie stopped her.

"Please, just let me explain before you decide." Holly looked around before nodding at Sookie and sitting on the couch. Sookie went to explain what had happened and what they were attempting to do to Holly- giving her the quick version.

Holly seemed to mull it over. "So…you need my help to resurrect a dead –really dead that is- two thousand year old vampire so you might have a chance at saving the world from a blood god who wants to destroy all of humanity? Did I get all that right?" Sookie nodded, trying to keep eye contact. Holly sighed. "Well, I guess if the fate of mankind rests on this, I kinda feel obligated. Is this all you need me to do?"

"This is all! And you don't even have to do much; Natalia can take care of most of it. We just need an extra bit of magic." Holly nodded her consent again, just as the door was knocked on the second time that evening.

Sookie and Eric both made their way to the door and threw it open. There on her porch stood Isabel, from Dallas. With her was a squirrelly little red headed human holding a big wooden box.

"Good evening, Sheriff. Sookie." Isabel said with a long bow. "I have been called here this evening to help with your peculiar situation."

Sookie had yet to pick her jaw up off the floor, so Eric did it for her. "Isabel, it is a pleasure. As always. Is it safe to assume that the Elf has summoned you?"

Isabel nodded. "Yes, she called to inform me of the trouble, I offered my assistance in any capacity and she asked if I might be able to bring her something's." With that Isabel held up a large gym bag that was full to the point of bursting.

Natalia stepped forward to claim the bag. "Thank you, Isabel; I knew we could count on you." As she was walking by Sookie again, she poked her side and pointed her head in the direction of Isabel, who was still outside.

"Oh my stars! How rude of me! Please, Isabel, come in!" Sookie said, mentally slapping herself for her complete lack of manners.

"Thank you, Sookie." Isabel said as she stepped inside and glanced around. "This is my day-man, Scott Campbell."

Sookie smiled and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Scott smiled back as he put his wooden crate down and accepted her hand. It was then that Sookie noticed the wooden crate wasn't a crate at all- it was a coffin. Sookie glanced at Eric.

"It's kingwood, for the spell. Rare wood." He explained as he moved it into the living room.

Natalia was on the floor going through the bag of things, spreading it all out on the floor. Sookie peered over her shoulder at all the artifacts; there was an ancient looking knife, an old hair brush, some white pants, and a book. Sookie picked it up and looked inside. It was a leather bound journal and when she looked inside it had a strange language written in it.

"Here" Natalia took the book from Sookie and flipped the pages until something fell out. When she picked it up Sookie realized it was a photograph, an old photograph. It was black and white and faded. Once she looked closer at the picture, Sookie could see who it inhabitants were. There was Natalia looking gorgeous in a vintage dress –Sookie guess probably 40's era- and Godric wearing a nice suit and a fedora. They were a beautiful couple. "That was when we went to New York. It was taken probably about 1946, after he came back from Germany." Sookie just looked at the picture silently; looking at the beautiful couple.

Lafayette cleared his throat. "I don't know if ya'lls know this, but this here spell requires blood. More specifically, his blood."

Natalia turned to the group. "Yes, it does. And fortunately, we do have his blood; in the form of his two children." She turned to Eric and Nora. "Is either of you willing to help with this aspect?" Nora made a face of disgust, but Eric quickly stepped forward and nodded.

"Great, let us get started." Natalia started grabbing things and laying them in the wooden coffin; the pair of light pants, the used brush, some dirt and vegetation –from his homeland, she said- and finally grabbed the ancient knife. She motioned for everyone to sit. Lafayette and Holly sat next to her and Eric sat across from her on the opposite side of the coffin.

"With the blood of the child," she sliced Eric from wrist to elbow and let the blood flow into the coffin, "And the blood of the lover," she did the same to her own. "Bring him back to us." She then started chanting in a language Sookie had never heard before. Lafayette and Holly grabbed her hands and immediately the air became thick with magic. The chanting became more sudden, more urgent. Suddenly, smoke started rising from the coffin. With that, Natalia broke contact with the witches and grabbed the lid to the coffin.

"It will take him three days to rise. Just as when he was turned. And then, Godric will have been returned to us."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I have written and re-written this chapter like three times! I hope you all like it! There is a surprise lemon in it! Sorry that it is that great :/ I'm certainly no MissyDee -if you enjoy AU and Lemony filled fics, I HIGHLY suggest you read hers, she is just amazing! Anyways, please enjoy! Next chapter, Godric! (Nuff said there right? lol) I own nothing but my own toys, and all mistakes are my own! **

_Sookie_

_Day one_

The rest of the night had gone by quickly; Sookie and Natalia cleaned the living area up while Lafayette went to cook dinner, Eric and Pam moved Godric's wooden coffin very carefully into the spare room on the ground floor. Isabel and her day man informed the group that they would be staying in Shreveport to help when called upon, after they left everyone sat down to dinner and laughed and joked about the little things; making it seem like a perfectly normal evening. After dinner everyone went to bed, and Sookie fell asleep to Eric holding her, humming a song he informed her his mother used to sing to his sister when he was human.

She woke up late the next morning to the smell of breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, she heard quiet voices fill the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw that Sam had brought Luna and Emma down for breakfast.

"Hey guys! I hope you're feelin' better?" she said as she threw them a big smile and started helping Sam dish out the breakfast.

Luna smiled serenely. "We are feeling fine now, Sookie, thanks. Although I don't think we'll be back to normal anytime soon." She reached over and rubbed her daughter's head lightly. "Thank you so much…for everything you've done. I really hope we aren't putting you out."

"Of course not! I sure as shootin' wouldn't send you anywhere else, that's for darned sure!"

Luna smiled softly, as Sam sat down next to her and they began eating and talking about safer things to discuss in front of children.

About half an hour later, Jason and Natalia came walking into the kitchen; they were both carrying weapons and wearing dark clothing. Natalia nodded at Sookie before walking into the guest room and closing the door. Jason promptly went to grab some of the sausage Sam had left in the oven.

"We were out there, makin' sure that they weren't any wolves in the woods out there." He said as he stuffed his face.

"When is Alcide comin' back?" Sookie asked as she got up to clean the plates.

"Sometime this evening, Cher. He has to bring an ambassador of sorts to meet with us. They'll be here before sundown." Sam said as he started helping Luna up to take her back to the room upstairs.

Sookie sighed and rinsed off the plates in her hand. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You going to be alright, Sis?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I guess, there's just been a lot that's happened in the last few days. And I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, that is just going to get worse, Jase."

Jason chuckled lightly. "Worse than your ex vampire boyfriend drinking the blood of some crazy god, deciding he needs to rid the world of 'abominations' and possibly wanting to kidnap you and use you for your faery blood while he kills everyone else you love? I'd _love_ to see how much worse it could get."

Sookie giggled before sighing. "Sometimes, I wish we had normal lives. Not just you and I but everyone else too. Sometimes it's just too much, ya know Jase?"

Jason rubbed her back a little. "Trust me, Sis, I know. Hopefully after this we'll be able to go back to normal." He paused, seemingly lost in thought. "Come somewhere with me."

"Where?" Sookie managed to get out before she was being dragged from her kitchen out the back door. Jason drug her all the way off the property towards Bill's. Once they were in the cemetery he made all the necessary turns and maneuvering to get to one specific grave. Jason dropped Sookie's hand and threw himself down on the ground, facing the head stone.

"Hey, Gran, I know it's been a while." He started after clearing his throat. "Sookie's been havin' some trouble with everything that has been thrown at us. I've been tryin' to keep her safe, her head above water. I've been doin' a pretty good job, if you ask me, but I think it's time she asked someone wiser for some help." Jason looked at Sookie and patted the ground beside him. "Come on, Sis, talk to her. Let her help you."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and she started telling her Gran everything- from when she passed to now. She didn't leave one Godforsaken detail out. She knew she probably looked a bit ridiculous sitting in the cemetery crying and pouring her heart out to a headstone, but it truly did help her. When she was finished, she looked at the beautifully carved headstone expectantly, and then sighed when nothing happened.

She stood up. "Come on, Jase, let's get back to the house." She looked down at her brother, who gave her his best sad puppy eyes. She smiled. "It's okay, you tried to make me feel better. Sometimes, it just doesn't happen like we want. Now come on, we got some plannin' to do." She turned and walked towards the house, ignoring the fact that the warm breeze that suddenly blew into her felt like a comforting embrace.

When they finished their slow trek back into the house, Lafayette and Sam were in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices. When Sookie and Jason walked in, they quieted and turned to look at them.

Sookie looked around. "Ya'll don't need to stop talkin' on our account."

They two men looked at each other before Sam cleared his throat. "We were just wonderin', how this whole Bill thing might turn out. I'm mighty certain that there will be consequences, we're just not sure what they might be yet."

Sookie nodded before she and Jason sat down with them. She told them about Claude's promise to assist them and they talked about what they thought were the possible outcomes. A part of Sookie still hoped to save Bill, even after everything he did to them, every pain he had every caused to her or any of her friends. The other part hoped he would rot in Hell for the rest of eternity for it. After they had been talking for a good hour, Natalia walked out of the spare room, and made her way into the kitchen. She looked around the group, and Sookie noticed the sadness in her eyes was more prominent then in the past days. She had spent the night with Godric's wooden coffin.

"The wolves are here." She said in a voice almost too quiet for the rest of their little group to hear.

Sam nodded at her as everyone got up and made their way out side. Sure enough, they saw Alcide standing in her driveway, along with another man. He like Alcide, was built tall dark and handsome. He was, if possible, a bit bulkier than Alcide was.

Alcide greeted the group with hugs and handshakes, only nodding in Natalia's direction. Finally, he turned his attention to the other wolf. "Everybody, this is Tray Dawson. He is acting as an ambassador of sorts. The pack basically wants to make sure that we aren't risking our lives for a bunch of fang bangers."

"Of course! Why don't you come on in, Mr. Dawson. I'll get you some tea and snacks, and you can ask us anything you please." Sookie plastered her best crazy Sookie smile on as she led the way back to the house.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." He said quietly as he followed. Sookie took note that he was closely observing their surroundings. Good, at least that meant he was seriously considering helping them.

Once inside, Sookie sat Dawson and Alcide down at the kitchen table. Lafayette went about making some food, and went out to grill some steaks. Sam sat down with the wolves, eyeing them the whole time. Jason and Natalia had placed themselves strategically at the two separate exits.

"So, Mr. Dawson, what might we be able to do for you today?" Sookie asked as she placed a glass of iced tea in front of the giant wolf.

He smiled softly, just for a moment, before his face turned impersonal again. "I just need to ask a few questions about this…._situation_ you seem to have gotten yourself into, Miss Stackhouse."

"Of course, ask anything you please." Her face burning from the thousand – watt smile she had on it.

"What would you be able to tell me about this…Mr. Compton's past?" he asked as he took out a pad of paper and pen.

Sookie told him what she knew of Bill's past, of Lorena, of his workings with the former queen. Everything she could think of. The whole time, Tray Dawson just nodded as he jotted things down.

All of a sudden, he stood up. Jason and Natalia took more defensive stances. The wolf looked around at them and waved his hand. "Human, Elf, you may relax. I will not attack in the home of a woman so….inviting of my species."

Jason looked at Natalia who nodded after a moment's contemplation. They both relaxed, lowering their weapons.

Dawson turned to look at Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse, it is my thought that for many years, possibly his entire existence, Mr. Compton has always been easily swayed and manipulated. It is because of this that that Mr. Compton has turned this way. He is no longer able to be saved and it is my thinking that he should be put to death. Well, final death."

Sookie's eyes stung with the tears threatening to spill. "There's no chance? There's nothing we can do to save him, a spell or something?" her voice was cracking with emotion.

Dawson's face softened a bit. "I can look more into it, Miss Stackhouse, but I will be honest, I do not believe there is. Even if we could save him there is nothing to say for sure that he wouldn't put himself and us in a similar situation."

Sookie nodded her head as the tears finally broke through. She knew that he was speaking the truth; she just couldn't imagine a world without Bill; regardless of whether they were together of not. He was her first everything. At the same time, she knew that he would kill everyone she knew without second thought. As much as she loved Bill, she loved her friends and Eric more.

She looked at Dawson. "So, Mr. Dawson, what will your pack do?"

He smiled lightly again. He liked that she didn't screw around. "It is my recommendation that the pack assist Miss Stackhouse and her friends with this predicament." He turned to walk out the door and Alcide got up to follow. Dawson turned to look at Sookie again. "Miss Stackhouse, just between us, the pack _always_ follows my recommendations." He winked at her. "Alcide, Elf, Human, might you all meet with me a moment?"

The three of them left the house, following Dawson onto the porch, leaving Sookie in the kitchen smiling to herself. They had the packs help. She didn't think she could be more elated at that point in time. They for sure had the pack's help and Claude's help. Hopefully they would be able to get more faeries. She smiled all the while cleaning up the kitchen. She made some small talk with Sam before he went back to Luna. She heard Lafayette outside talking softly to himself; she thought he might be talking to Jesus.

Within a few moments, Jason and Natalia walked back inside, talking in hushed voices. When they came to the kitchen door, they nodded at each other and went their separate ways; Natalia back into the spare room, and Jason joining Sookie in the kitchen. When he sat down he called for Lafayette and Sam to join them in the kitchen. When they were all sat down at the table, Sookie looked at Jason.

"What was that about? What did he want?"

Jason grimaced slightly, as though he was thinking too hard about what to say next. "He wanted to let us know of the…dangers in doing this." Everyone just looked at him so he continued. "He told us that we – everyone willing to protect you- are in danger of being killed. He said it was his gut feeling that somebody, other than Bill will die."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest. "You will not argue, Sookie. It is a risk that they have already said they'd take willing." Eric said as he walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

Sookie huffed as she turned to look at her lover. "I don't want anybody takin' any chances of diein' for me. It's not fair to them. I can take care of myself."

Eric chuckled at her. "Really? You can take care of yourself? Tell me, Sookie, how do you plan on defending yourself against Bill? No offense, Lover, but you are only a human. Even if you have faery blood, it is a miniscule amount. You would not be able to overpower him in any way." He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "I understand you value your freedom, trust me I do. However, you must not act stupidly over this. You should value your life more."

Sookie leaned into his hand while she thought. He was right. She shouldn't let her silly pride get in the way of her life. "Your right, I'm sorry. I should be thankin' everybody, not pouting over this." Eric smiled and kissed her head.

"Now, you go get dressed, Sookie. I'm taking you to dinner." Sookie ran up the stairs to shower and dress. She ran back a few minutes later to see Jason and Eric coming out of the spare room. Eric looked at her and smiled.

"Sookie, my love, you look beautiful. Are you ready for our date?" he asked as he came over and kissed her.

Sookie giggled like a school girl. "I'm more than ready. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere too spectacular. We still have to be careful, but I wanted to spoil you a little." They walked out to the front porch. While she was gone, Eric had changed into some dark jeans and a black V neck shirt. She was wearing her little white sundress with red roses on it. He leaned down to her. "You always did look delectable in that dress, lover."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and took to the air. She squealed at first, and then laughed. It was amazing! She had never felt so free! She felt like she could reach out and touch the stars. She looked down and couldn't help but think of how eerily beautiful the woods of Louisiana looked at night.

"Eric, this is amazing!" she yelled over the sound of the wind. He smiled slightly but continued looking in front of him. Once they landed, it was at a small cabin in the woods. Sookie looked around and saw just how deep they were.

"This is one of my safe houses. Nobody knows about this except Pamela. I always kept it a secret in case I couldn't trust my allies." He said as they walked into the little cabin. When he opened the door, she saw that the floor was covered in rose petals, and there was dim candle light all over. She heard some soft music playing in the background.

"Oh my stars, Eric! This is beautiful! Did you do all this yourself?" her jaw was on the floor. She smelt something wonderful and knew someone had to be hear cooking.

Eric chuckled again. "I did plan all this, yes, but I had to have Bobby, my day man, do the prep work for me. Do you truly like it?"

Sookie looked at him. His face was still the hard mask it always was, but his eyes….they were pleading for her approval. She took his hand. "Eric, I do. I love this. Nobody has ever done anything so nice and loving for me. I will treasure this forever." She kissed the palm of his hand. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately, rough but not bruising – yet.

"This will not be the last time I do something to spoil you, my lover." He whispered as he ushered her into her chair. He ran to the kitchen, and came back seconds later with her food and some blood for himself. She stared in awe at the steak and potatoes that were set before her. It looked marvelous with the mushroom cheese sauce. She picked up her utensils and started cutting into it. It tasted just as good as it looked! She looked up at Eric and smiled a toothy grin before eating a little more.

"So, just so you know, Sookie, Nora left at first dark this morning." Eric said after a few minutes of silent eating.

Sookie dropped her fork. "What? Why?"

"You know she didn't like being here. She didn't want to help you in the first place. She wanted us to run away and leave everyone else to take care of Bill's mess. I think she finally saw that I wasn't going to leave you and Pamela and Tara so she decided leave while she could."

Sookie felt horrible. The last thing she wanted to do was come between Eric and his family. She knew that he valued his family- his loved ones- above all else. "Eric, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you stop her? Is there something I can do to help?"

Eric chuckled. "Sookie, that is why I love you so much. Even with everything happening around us, you think about others. Forget the fact that Bill is searching for you to take you from me, forget the fact that Nora disliked you to the point of almost killing you, you still wish for me to keep my family with me."

Sookie looked up at him, with her wide blue eyes, deeper than the many oceans that Eric had seen. "I love you, Eric. With everything that I am, I want you to be happy."

Eric leaned in and kissed her. His soft lips molding to her, his tongue dancing around hers in her mouth. "I love you, my Sookie." He stood abruptly. "Let us dance." He yanked her to her feet and pulled her to the middle of the room. The front area of the small cabin was basically one big room, with part of it holding a couch and small television and the other half consisting of just a dining table. He pulled her between the two rooms and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down so she could hold his neck to her. They swayed back and forth for quite a while, just holding each other, relishing in the feel of being in each other's arms, even if just for a moment. Nothing else existed, just Sookie and Eric. Eric and Sookie. They were in their own little world.

"Sookie." She looked at him and he brought his face towards her again. He kissed her, this time more passionately. She felt his hands start to roam her body, one moving up her waist to her breast and the other down to her ass, cupping it, pulling her closer to him. She threading her fingers in his hair and held his head to her. He started kissing her jawline, chanting her name as he went along. His hand left her breast to move to her back, he lightly tugged the zipper down and let the dress fall to the floor. She broke the kiss and stepped backwards, out of the dress. She was left wearing only her white lacy bra and panty set. She was nervous about Eric seeing her so she waited for his response. He just stared at her, taking in everything. Then he met her eyes and let out a deep growl as he walked towards her. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed, demanding and primal kiss. He walked them into a room in the back and let Sookie fall on the bed. He started undressing himself. First his shirt, so she could marvel at the way his muscles rippled as he moved, his beautiful abs flexing. He slowly pulled his jeans down and tore his boots off with them. He climbed into the bed with her, kissing her body along his way. When he got to her face, he kissed her lips while fondling her breasts. He moved a cup aside, squeezed her breast, plucked at her nipple. He moved his other hand behind her to unhinge her bra. He slid the straps down her arms, letting her body free. He started kissing his way down her beautiful neck, grazing her with his teeth down to her breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and listened as she sucked in her breath. He smiled to himself as he sucked and bit he nipple. He let his other hand wander down her tight stomach to where her blonde curls were barely covered by the scrap of material. He let his hand slide into her panties and down to her moist center. He growled again as he felt how wet she was for him. _Mine._ He slid a finger into her folds and heard her gasp. He started pumping his fingers into her.

"Eric." She whispered as she clung to his shoulders, arching her back into him. He was still sucking on her breast, but let her nipple go as he pulled up to look at her.

"Cum for me, Lover, just for me." He whispered as he started licking her neck. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt her walls clamping around his finger, as her warm nectar covered him. When she was done and riding the high left from her climax, he took his finger out of her and slid her panties down. "Are you ready for me, my Sookie?" he asked as he sat up and positioned himself between her legs.

"For you, Eric, I'm always ready." She whispered as she met his eyes. She saw lust there, primal lust, but she was surprised to see all the love he had for her. Centuries of love that he had never shared with anyone were in his eyes. All she could do was smile at him and hope her eyes showed the same for him.

He leaned down over her, resting his arms next to her head. He pulled one of her legs up, and slid into her, his entire length stretching her to her fullest. He started pumping into her, slowly at first and then quicker, more demanding. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, arched her back into , pressing her breasts into his chest. He kept pumping, more urgently as he felt his climax coming. He held it back, wanting one more from her. He slid his hand down between them and started rubbing her wet nub.

She leaned her neck to one side. "Eric, please." She whispered between moans. His already elongated fangs ached for her blood. He flipped them so they were sitting up, her on top. He continued to pump as she started screaming his name, her walls clamping tightly around him. He bit into her neck sofly and started drinking from her as his own climax came, empting everything he had into her. He collapsed on the bed, her on top of him.

"Oh, Eric, that was amazing. Thank you so much. I love you." She said she started swirling little patterns on his chest.

Eric chuckled. "I love you too, Sookie. More than you will ever know..." they stayed like that for what felt like hours before he finally started moving. "We need to get back, Sookie. It is late, and I'm sure your tired."

Sookie groaned. "Do we have to?" she whined, but she was already getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on. "Thank you, Eric, for such a wonderful evening."

Eric kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Sookie, for allowing me to spend my evening with you."

They walked out into the cool night and he picked her up bridal style. He pushed off the ground and was instantly in the air. As soon as they were headed home, Sookie felt herself falling asleep. The last thing she remembered of that night was Eric putting her in bed, sliding her warm comforter around her. He kissed her head as she let the comforting darkness pull her under again.

_Day Two_

Sookie woke up to loud noises coming from outside. She moaned and looked at her bedside clock. 11 in the morning. She moaned again as she threw back the covers, pulling herself out of bed. She went to the window, when she looked outside, she saw Jason and Natalia in the yard swinging what looked like wooden sticks around. Sookie grabbed her robe and ran downstairs. She saw breakfast was already made so she grabbed a plate. When she walked outside, she found out what the loud noises were. They were sparring, and by the sound of all the obscenities Jason was throwing around, he was losing.

"Fucking fuck fuck! How are you so damn good, little girl?" he yelled as Natalia landed another light blow to his side. She smiled and got back into her fighting stance, not uttering a word.

Sookie watched as they continued, eating her breakfast and at one point getting up to make a cup of coffee. By the time noon rolled around, they stopped and walked up to the porch. Sookie could see they were both drenched in sweat.

"Heya, Sook, did ya sleep good?" Jason said as he grabbed a bite of her toast.

Sookie swatted his hand. "Yes, I did, thanks, Jase. What the hell are you two doing?"

"Eh, I thought it might be a good idea if I get in some fighting practice. Ya know, prepare myself and all that shit."

Sookie smiled at her brother. "Well, if I do say so myself, Jason, your pretty good."

Natalia nodded. "Yes, he is quit powerful…for a mortal." She said with a slight smirk.

Jason's face lighted up. "Ya'll think so? I thought I was doing pretty good, but it's hard to know for sure when it's a supe you're fighting against." Sookie laughed. "Oh, hey, Sook, Sam and Luna went over to Luna's place to grab some stuff. I was wonderin' if we might be able to run over to my place to do the same?"

Sookie looked at Natalia who just nodded. "Sure, Jase, I don't see why not. Let me go get dressed."

Sookie went into the kitchen to clean her dishes and ran upstairs to get dressed. She threw on a pair of boot-cut jeans and a bright blue tank top and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She ran back downstairs to see Jason and Natalia had changed out of their workout clothes. Jason was wearing a pair of old work jeans and a white wife beater while Natalia was wearing a tan tunic-like top, olive green leggings and a pair of black suede boots that came up to her knees.

"You guys ready?" she asked as she grabbed her keys and opened the door. They all made their way to Jason's truck. Jason and Sookie sat in the front while Natalia lay down in the back. Jason started the truck and started blasting his country music.

The drive was fun; with Sookie and Jason singing along to music the whole way and Natalia laughing every once in a while at their dramatic antics.

When they made it to Jason's house, they all jumped out and Sookie and Jason ran for the house. Natalia took her time taking in the scenery.

"I have always been particularly fond of the cold weather, myself, but I can see why someone would find this place nice. It is warm, and such a small town is quaint…kind of homey." She continued walking around Jason's front lawn for a few minutes before following them inside.

They weren't sure how long they would need to stay at Sookie's so Jason kept grabbing things he was 'sure he'd need'.

When he ran past a bookshelf with scarcely anything on it, he grabbed his yearbooks. "When we get home, Nat, I'll show ya me back in the old days. As QB one! I was a stud, ya know." He said as he threw them on top of a bag, puffing his chest out proudly at his form reputation.

Natalia just smirked and nodded her head in response.

Sookie decided to go through Jason's kitchen to throw away anything that she thought might not keep. Some of the foods that Jason particularly liked, she decided to take with them, since she hadn't gone shopping in a while. While she was in the kitchen, she made them all lunch; a couple of sandwiches. While they ate, Natalia entertained them with stories of her and Godric fighting alongside Kieven Rus' dynasty of early Russia against the Mongolian Invasion. Jason hung on her every word as she described in great detail the horrific battle fields of her time.

Once they were finished with lunch, they threw Jason's bags in the back of the truck and headed home.

Once there, they saw Alcide sitting on the porch swing. He jumped down to help with the bags as soon as they pulled up.

As they were walking towards the door, Natalia grabbed Sookie's arm roughly. "Dog…" she said in a whispered voice as she pulled Sookie to her side and tilted her head to one side.

"Yup, I hear them too. Just keep walking, don't let them know." Alcide put his hand on Sookie's back as he brought up her other side. They walked quicker into the house, and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Sookie said as Natalia ran to the window and looked outside.

"There's weres out there. A lot of them." Alcide said as he started pushing Sookie's coffee table from the living room into the entry way in front of the door.

At this point, Lafayette came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, what's goin' on, bitches? Why you lockin' us in this place?"

"We are in danger." Natalia said from her window post. "Wolf, they are coming."

Everybody made their way to where Natalia was standing.

"Hellfire, save matches, fuck a duck and see what hatches." Jason whispered as they watch as about fifty Werewolves poured onto Sookie's yard.

"They are here for you, Child." Natalia said as she turned and pulled Sookie and Jason from the window. "We must find safety."

"Yea, but where? It ain't like we got too many options out here in the fucking boondocks!" Alcide yelled, he looked at the clock. "Plus its only three in the afternoon, what are we going to do about the vamps?"

"If we leave they will as well. I am sure of it. Then the vampires will be safe and Eric will find us when he awakens."

Alcide opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they heard a scratching at the door. They all turned their heads as they heard one set of paws trying to get through; then it increased to two sets…three…four…five…the scratching got louder and louder and soon it was accompanied by whining.

"We have no choice, we must leave. NOW." Natalia said as she grabbed Sookie and Jason and headed to the kitchen door. When they all got there, they looked outside and saw nothing.

"Alright, when we go, we all need to split up. Elf, you'll go with Sookie, I'll be behind you guys in case something happens. Jason, Lafayette, you need to run like your ass is on fire and you can't put it out. Understand? Opposite directions." Alcide said as he prepared himself to throw back the door. Everyone nodded and he opened. They all ran for it. Sookie felt Natalia at her side and she heard wolves coming around the house. She looked back at Alcide, and that was when she heard it. The gun shot. Everything happened in slow motion after that. She saw Alcide fall to his knees, blood spreading through his shirt. He clutched his chest, his eyes wide. Sookie heard screaming and wished someone would make it stop. Then she realized that the screaming was coming from her. Finally she was being dragged away from Alcide. She turned to see Natalia pulling her towards the woods around her house. She finally got her sense back and started running again. They jumped over fallen trees and ran in puddles of mucked water.

Natalia stopped suddenly, pulling Sookie against her back. Sookie looked past Natalia and saw two wolves step out through the trees towards them. Sookie recognized them as the wolves that had attacked them previously. She heard Natalia chuckle as both wolves lunged for them.

Natalia pulled Sookie to the ground with her so the wolves went sailing over them. "Stay." She said to Sookie as she jumped up into a protective stance above Sookie. Sookie rolled over to face them, but stayed in her spot on the ground. The wolves jumped again and this time Natalia grabbed one of them by the jaw and snapped it open, breaking his jaw bones and his neck. When the other jumped for a third time, she crouched and waited for him to fly at her before she rolled on her back, feet in his stomach and flipped him over her. She grabbed a small dirk out of her boot and turned around as the wolf got back up; she went for the kill and sliced open his stomach, entrails spilling over the ground.

She turned hurriedly and grabbed Sookie again. Just as Sookie was getting up, Natalia froze eyes wide in fear. Sookie followed her eyes and felt her own widen. A tiger came trotting out in front of them.

Natalia dove to retrieve her dirk from the body of the Were and the tiger pounced on her. They struggled for a few minutes before the tiger finally was able to smack her with his giant paw, rendering her unconscious. He picked up her head between his jaws and was about to go for the killing blow.

"No! Please, don't hurt her!" Sookie screamed as she scrambled to stabilize her footing. The tiger looked at her thoughtfully before he dropped Natalia's limp form. He changed back into his human and suddenly Sookie was staring at a beautiful man. He was quiet tall, and very broad. His head was shaved down to the scalp and his eyes…they were the color of pansies, a beautiful purple.

"Miss Stackhouse, I was informed only you were to remain unharmed, but it seems if we take this….little girl with us as well, we may be able to better count on your cooperativeness."

Sookie gaped at this man. He was standing here naked and talking to her as if he were mentioning the weather. She gulped. "Who sent you? Who are you?"

"Ah, I cannot divulge into who sent me, but my name is John Quinn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said so politely Sookie was in shock. She narrowed her eyes at him and spat in his face.

"Fuck you."

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. "Maybe under different circumstances." He bent down to pick Natalia up. At that time, two more naked men came out and grabbed her arms and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When John Quinn had told her she would be staying in the dungeon, she hadn't expected something so pleasant. It wasn't homey or comfortable by a long shot, but she had seen Eric's dungeon before and it was much more doable than something like that. But then again, she guessed it was dependent on who you were.

Where Sookie had a cot with a fairly comfortable mattress and a small pillow and blanket, with a toilet in the corner, Natalia was chained and hung from a hook in the ceiling.

Sookie heard the Elf starting to wake so she jumped up and hurried to the bars of her cell.

"Where are we?" came Natalia's quiet voice.

"I'm not sure. They took us from the woods, one is a shifter; a tiger. John Quinn." Sookie couldn't make out Natalia but she heard chains clinking as the elf started moving. "Eric will come, he'll save us."

"No, Child, he cannot."

Sookie gasped. "But he has too! If he doesn't we'll die!"

"Calm down, we will not die. He must not come, because we do not know what we are up against. It could be a trap for him; a setup to kill him. They would be expecting him to save you."

Sookie thought about it. "So, what do we do then?"

"We wait. Where they will be expecting Eric, they will not expect Godric. And trust you me, they will be sorry once Godric awakens."

"What's going to happen while we wait?"

"They will try and break you, get you to call Eric to you so they may kill him."

"But John Quinn told me they couldn't touch me."

The silence that followed her statement frightened Sookie, and then finally Natalia spoke up. "It is not you they will be harming. They will use me to get you to brake. They know you are fiercely loyal; to a fault. They will use it against you. They will mutilate me to break you and you must not let them. No matter what they do to me, you must promise me you will not call out to Eric. It will be his final death."

Sookie felt tears sting her eyes. She nodded, not sure if Natalia could see her. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and they could hear footsteps on the stairs.

_Let the games begin._


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

_Day Three_

His body was on fire. The burning was excruciating and he wanted to yell, scream, break something; but he couldn't move. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. He could feel his body regenerating itself and knew that was what was causing his pain. It was almost enough to make him wish to stay where he was; in his afterlife. It was peaceful there; no pain or war. No sadness and fear. He had taken kindly to it. But he knew they needed him. He had been watching them and had seen the trouble they had fallen into. He knew without him, that his son, the faery….his lover, they would all die. And most likely, it would be a long, painful death. For that reason, he would put up with the pain. He would welcome it; embrace it. He just hoped against hope that they could wait for him.

_Natalia_

Her head hung close to her chest, she could feel her hair sticking to her face and shoulders; stuck there by sweat and blood. The tiger, John Quinn, had worked on her throughout the night. She was thankful that no one had tried to violate her…so far. She was also thankful for the fact that Sookie seemed to be holding out very well. She was keeping her emotions in check and not letting them get her to call Eric. They both knew it was only a short while longer until Godric would awaken.

Natalia wasn't sure what time it was, but they had left quite a few hours ago. She knew someone would be back soon. She was currently tied down to a chair. Her body was bruised beyond belief; she felt as if some ribs were broken. And by the sound of wheezing when she breathed so was her nose.

She heard rustling around and knew Sookie was trying to find a way out of her cell. For the most part, they had left Sookie alone. A couple of Weres got handsy and bruised her up a little but no more than that, and John Quinn had put a stop to that quickly.

Apparently, somebody had paid the tiger and the other Weres to bring Sookie here. Natalia doubted it was Bill Compton; he would have shown up last night if that were the case. So the question remained – who would risk Eric's wrath by kidnapping Sookie?

Natalia heard more movement, and Sookie froze. She heard someone strut down the stairs, humming to themselves. Absentmindedly, Natalia noted it was a Christmas song he was humming, Carol of the Bells.

"And how are my _special_ guests this day?" came the deep voice of the tiger. Natalia had kept repeating his name, she didn't want to risk forgetting it if she got a blow to the head. He would pay for what he had done. Dearly.

"Fuck you! You'll regret takin' us, you piece of shit were! You bring a bad name to your people!" Natalia heard Sookie throw something and John Quinn just laughed.

"For a human, you are quiet entertaining. I wish I could keep you for myself, but unfortunately, the money is dearer to me at this point in time." He stepped closer to Natalia and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Now, how are you enjoying your stay, Elf? I honestly thought I would never get the chance to meet one of your kind. I must say, it's quite an honor."

Natalia just narrowed her eyes at him before she spit in his face. He responded with his fist connecting with her face. As her head flew to the side, she started laughing.

"Look, Sookie, it appears our tiger friend is _domesticated._" Sookie played along and started laughing manically. John punched her again. "Do you suppose maybe somebody had him fixed, Sookie? He acts like any other ordinary, fat house cat."

Quinn stalked to the opposite side of the dungeon and rustled around. Natalia heard him chuckle as he found what he was looking for. He walked back to her and grabbed her from behind. He wove his fingers in her blood matted hair. He yanked her head backward into his shoulder. He licked her neck, nibbled here and there before sighing.

"Remember, Elf, you made me do this." And then he began pouring the acid on her legs. They had done this periodically throughout the night, but it was small amounts of acid. This felt like he had buckets that he was pouring over her.

She gritted her teeth to muffle her scream and tried to stomp her restrained legs in a failed attempt to stop the pain. She heard Sookie choke back her own scream and smelled her salty tears.

Quinn chuckled again as he stopped the burning liquid from falling on her anymore. "I have to go now; our guest has arrived at the airport and is in need of a ride. You will meet him tonight. This may just be our last time together." He licked her neck again. "I will remember our time together fondly, Elf. Perhaps if we had met under different circumstances, you and I could have had a friendlier relationship."

It took everything she was for her not to laugh and tell him Godric would be seeing him soon. "You will pay for what you have done to me, John Quinn. I would have rather gauged my own eyes out than even be seen with you, you monstrous bastard."

She felt his foot connect with her gut and her chair flew backward and he left her there. Lying on her back, still restrained to the chair. She tried, unsuccessfully, to make the chair jump back up to its legs. When that failed, she stopped struggling and sighed. She breathed deeply, in and out, letting the pain keep her awake and alert. She knew that she had to 'barrel through this' as her new human friend Jason had said to her.

She heard Sookie come as close as possible to her. "Are you doing alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Natalia was not one to show fear or pain lightly. She had been through it enough in her long lifetime to know if you showed it to the wrong person; you could land yourself in heaps of trouble.

"Please, keep talking. I must stay awake, Sookie." Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt from being grabbed once or twice.

"O..Okay. What should I talk about?" the faery was scared and unsure. She had doubts they would make it through this.

"Anything, everything. Just please, keep talking, and don't stop for anything."

"Who do you think is paying these asshats? Bill?"

Natalia snorted. "No, Mr. Compton would have made his presence known last night. He also probably would have been idiotic enough to gloat to Eric that he was the one to have you. Lost one too many marbles, that one."

Sookie laughed lightly. "I guess your right; he always was impulsive. Eric is more of a strategist."

"How did you meet Eric? You speak of him with softness."

Sookie was quiet for a moment. "I went to his bar in Shreveport with Bill. Someone was framing my brother for murder. Some people thought it might be a vampire or two, but I just wanted to clear his name."

"Ah-ha, that makes sense…Eric didn't enjoy humans much the last I saw him, but he always enjoyed a good mystery. Who was it?"

"It was a human. He was killing women who associated with vampires. He came after me too. But I killed him."

Natalia chuckled and was surprised at the pride she felt in her heart for the faery. "Good, you showed you can take care of yourself. You have no need for a man."

Sookie huffed. "I don't need some man to protect me. My Gran always told me 'A woman is stronger than a man in almost all aspects.' I take everything my Gran said to heart."

"Your Gran sounds like a very smart woman. I would have liked to have met her."

Sookie smiled softly. She started telling Natalia everything she could remember about her Gran. How amazing it was growing up with such a strong woman. All the memories of her Gran making homemade lemonade, scolding Jason for his dramatic womanizing antics, letting both of them crawl into bed with her when they had nightmares after their parents died. Sookie silently wished that wherever her Gran was, that she was happy.

Sookie wasn't sure how long she was talking before Natalia spoke up again. "Someone is coming." Sookie quieted and sure enough heard footsteps coming their way.

They sat in silence, listening as the footsteps got closer and closer until finally the door was being opened and three men were stomping down the stairs. All three men were very greasy, scummy looking men. They were obviously high – most likely on V- and Natalia suspected they were Weres.

One started to chuckle when they made it down the stairs. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? We heard that there were two beauties down here, but we didn't expect you both to be so…_exquisite."_ He said as he leered at Sookie. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and backed against the wall.

The second one stepped up and put his hand on the first ones shoulder. "Adam, we can't touch the Blonde." They both looked at Sookie before turning to where Natalia laid on the floor, still restrained. "But the Brunette is fair play."

One of them made a deep, disturbing chuckle sound as all three men turned their attention to the elf. Natalia stared at the ceiling above her, preparing for the worst. The men walked up and surrounded her, eying her like a piece of meat. She kept her mask on, her face not showing her fear or hatred for these men. She knew she had to play along, until Godric arrived. She wasn't sure how long that would take; she had no idea what time of day it was, much less where they were. But she had no doubt that Godric would come, and these men would pay.

"Hello, hello, little girl." 'Adam' said as he kneeled next to her face. "Do you want to play? We heard you were giving Quinn a hard time so we thought we might…_persuade_ you two to be more accommodating." One the men started untying Natalia, not paying much attention to her hands as he leered greedily at her body. When he had let her hands loose and let the ropes fall, she acted. She reached out and punched his face, crunching bones with the force. Unfortunately, the other two reacted quicker than the first. One kicked the side of her head, while the other tied her hands together in front of her. While she was dazed, they untied her feet and pulled her up. She stood there, her world fuzzy and unfocused, the men started laughing. The one with the crushed face was the first to move. He punched her gut.

"You stupid bitch, don't you know when to just lay there and take it!" another blow to her face. "I think it's time to teach this girl a lesson in manners, boys." Another head blow, this time knocking her off her feet. She pulled herself to her hands and knees and struggled to get away. She felt each and every one of their blows. _Stomach-head-back-stomach again-even her ass._ She felt her world going dark, she could her Sookie screaming but she sounded so far away. Finally, the black consumed her, welcoming her in its numb embrace.

_Godric _

He could feel his body finally. His bones stretched to his former height and his muscles rebuilt themselves. As his body worked to bring him back to life, he flexed his muscles slowly. He could finally feel his skin stitching itself back together. He tried to move and felt his hand twitch. His body was sore and exhausted from the extensive undertaking it had, but he knew he had to get up. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed it against what felt like wood grain. He pushed lightly and when that did nothing, he shoved with everything he could muster. The lid flew off the coffin and Godric floated up and out as though he were in a vampire movie. He could hear no heartbeat in the area, but he did feel another presence. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Eric, my child." He turned to see the blond vampire kneeling on the wooden floor boards behind him.

"Master, you have arisen. The spell…it worked." Godric could hear Eric's voice crack and saw his shoulders shake. He reached his hand out and touched his shoulder.

"Eric, stand, you know you do now have to kneel to me. We are equals." When Eric stood, Godric wiped the crimson tears from his face, and then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Eric, my son, it is wonderful to see you. I am sorry."

Eric sniffled. He wasn't used to crying but for his maker he always made the exception. "Godric, it has been too long. I thought…I...well, I thought I'd never see you again."

Godric smiled. "I have been watching over you, child. You have been doing splendidly." He turned to the door to the room. "Where is everyone else? Where is Natalia?" he was surprised she didn't accompany Eric to wait for Godric's rising, but he could understand if she was still upset at him.

Eric went rigid. "Sookie's brother and friend are at Lafayette's house. I left Pamela and the other vampires there…but, Godric, something happened yesterday. During the day…"

Godric wiped around. "What, Eric? What happened?"

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. "Some people came, Master. They shot the man we had protecting Sookie and Natalia. They took the girls."

Godric let out a angry roar, his beautiful hazel eyes turned black with rage. Eric knew that look, he had seen it before. The beast inside Godric had awoken.

_Sookie_

She was watching as the Weres did horrible things to Natalia. They had sliced pieces of her skin off; they had lashed her, and so many other things that Sookie wished she could unsee. Suddenly, the door to the dungeon flew open again and in flew a vampire. This one was medium built, dark hair, and dark eyes. And he looked worse than the Were men. The newcomer looked at Sookie first, then the Weres and finally Natalia. He finally walked up to Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled and Sookie noticed that his fangs were protruding. "My name is Victor. Victor Madden."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to show this man that he scared her. "What do you want, Mr. Madden?"

He smiled. "Why, Miss Stackhouse, I want you. But in order to accomplish that, I must dispose of a certain Viking. I want for you to call him here."

Sookie smirked. "Fuck you,"

Now it was Maddens turn to narrow his eyes. He turned again and took in the appearance of Natalia before sighing. "Miss Stackhouse, you give me no choice." He went to the wall and grabbed the keys off it and unlocked Sookie's cell. He dragged her out and threw her in front of Natalia, who was on her knees with a Were holding her up by her hair. "Miss Stackhouse, I will give you the option now. Either the girl dies because of your stupidity or you can call the Norse Man here."

One of the Weres pulled out a rust covered knife and held it to Natalia's throat. Sookie could see the elf's eyes were glazed and unfocused. Blood started dripping from where the blade was pressed into her flesh.

"You can't make me call him." She said defiantly. She knew she must not let Natalia down; she could not break and call Eric.

Madden let go of Sookie and walked over to Natalia. He dropped down to his knees and bared his fangs. He growled and hissed, saliva dripping from his fangs, and then he struck, biting her hard in the neck. Natalia screamed and tried to move away but the Weres held her in place. Sookie screamed in response, she couldn't stand watching Natalia suffer.

Suddenly Quinn came running down the stairs. "Madden, we have a problem." And then Sookie heard it- gunfire and screaming. She smiled. Eric and Godric where here.

She looked at madden. "You are in for a real treat. You better start prayin' that God has mercy on your soul, because he won't."

Sookie felt a breeze at her back and then two different voids entered the room. She felt Eric's hand on her shoulder and leaned into it. She turned and saw Godric. His beautiful face distorted with anger, his eyes were set on Madden who had Natalia's blood dripping down his chin. A deep growl started in his chest.

"Who the fuck ar-" was all madden got out before Godric tore into him-literally. He grabbed madden by his arms and tore his body in half, spraying blood all over everybody in the room. He then turned his attentions to the Weres and narrowed his eyes further. He sped around the room, decapitating the instantly. He stood in front of Natalia, panting deeply before slowly turning his attention to John Quinn.

"John Quinn." Natalia whispered softly, as if answering Godric silent question. Godric soft touched his hand to her cheek before rushing to Quinn's side. He grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him on his knees.

He took a big whiff of Quinn. "You smell of her blood. Tell me, cat, did you harm MY elf?"

Quinn looked terrified. All he could think to do was nod once.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?" another nod. "Do you know what I do to people who touch what is mine, John Quinn?" again a nod. "Good, then I don't need to impress upon you the severity of this situation. Now, one more question, Quinn, did you _touch_ my elf?" Quinn gulped but shook his head slowly. Godric smirked evilly down at his target. "At least, you did something smart."

Eric suddenly grabbed Sookie and turned her around to look at him and covered her ears. Even with his massive hands covering her head, she could still hear Quinn's screams. After a few minutes, they stopped and Sookie pushed against Eric so she could turn around. She first laid eyes on Godric who held Natalia gingerly in his arms, both of them covered in massive amounts of blood. Then she turned to look at Quinn, or more precisely what was left of Quinn. It looked as though Godric had literally ripped the bones from his body, leaving him an empty piece of muscle and skin, crumpled up on the floor like a thick blanket.

Godric stood suddenly, cradling Natalia in his arms. "Eric, Sookie, let us go home now."

**A/N: So that was it! Quinn and Madden (short lived I know) are gone now! But that may or may not bring more trouble ;) And Godric is FINALLY here! It killed me not just bringing him back first thing! I love that guy! I finally got my husband to watch some True Blood the other night (he isn't a fan like at all) and i made him watch season two because of the Godric episodes. I of course cried (like every other time I see it) when Godric died, he however just shook his head. Apparently, he doesn't know good shows when they smack him in the face! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for all the great reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Natalia_

Her world was starting to come back into focus. She could feel something hard and cool pressed against her face. For some unknown reason, she burrowed herself deeper into the coolness. She felt it shift around and something strong wrap around her waist. She felt a softness brush on her cheek. She sighed contently, and the hard, cool thing started shaking a little as she heard a rumbling that sounded an awful lot like laughter. She smiled and inhaled.

She smelled the salt of the sea, woods of the forest, and a musky man scent. Her favorite smell. She felt like she hadn't been blessed with that scent in a thousand years.

She stretched out and ran an arm up the hardness and eventually landed a tuff of soft hair. She twirled her fingers around in it, enjoying the feel of her lover. She felt his breath on her face as he nibbled her ear. Oh, how she missed that; he hadn't done that to her since…the last night they saw each other before he met the sun.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself away from him and flew off the bed. It was then that it finally sank in that she was face to face with the love of her existence, Godric.

She gulped down her nervousness. "Godric." She meant to sound strong, like his presence wouldn't affect her, but her voice came out a mere whisper.

He was there, lying on the bed in nothing but an old pair of braccae. He sat up slowly, and then sped over to her. He stood close but not touching, not wanting to pressure her. Suddenly she threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest. Neither of them took notice of the door that had slowly begun to open.

Suddenly Natalia pulled back from him, balled her fist and punched Godric's cheek. It didn't even faze him. "You ever leave me like that again, Godric, and I will summon you back here just to stake you myself. Understood?"

Godric smiled softly. "Understood, my moon. You always were persuasive." He chuckled.

Eric stepped into the room. "I must say, Master, if it happens again I will be assisting her."

Godric looked at his eldest child and smiled fondly. "I missed you both as well." He looked at Natalia and rubbed her arms. "I am also glad that you are still on this plane. Those beasts will pay for what they did to you." His eyes darkened with hatred.

Pam walked into the room. "Not that I would want to interrupt this _mush mush gush gush love crap_, but I do believe we have some business to get to." She looked at Godric and bowed her head. "It is wonderful to see you once more, Grand-Master."

Godric smiled at her and pulled her head down to him, kissing her forehead lightly. "As it is you, Child. I have been keeping an eye on you, you are a splendid maker."

Pam waved her hand at him. "You've gone senile in your old age, but thank you."

With that, they all walked into a different living than Sookie had. She looked around in confusion.

"We're at Lafayette's place." Jason said as he came through the beaded curtain from the kitchen, handing Natalia a mug of tea. She smiled great fully as she sipped it. When she looked around the room, she noticed that adding to their normal group, Dawson and the Faery were present.

She remembered poor Alcide at that point. She turned to Dawson. "I am terribly sorry about your loss. If it is any consolation, he died honorably."

Dawson looked at Eric for a moment before returning his gaze to the elf, a grim look on his face, and fire in his eyes. "Alcide has not yet passed from this world." Natalia's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I know. I arrived not even five minutes after you were taken. I found him, on the brink of death. I was able to call Doctor Ludwig in time; he is recovering now, but it will be a long road ahead of him."

She felt some sort of relief wash over her at the fact that the wolf wasn't dead. She had never particularly liked Weres, she had her reasons, but she had taken a liking to Alcide.

"The Pack is considering this attack and Alcide's near death as an act of violence against them" he cleared his throat. "We are all joining you in war against these mother fuckers. We have asked some allied packs for assistance as well."

Sookie, who had been quietly sitting next to Eric, started silently crying at the news of Alcide; Eric rubbed her back up and down along her spine in an effort to comfort her.

"This brings me to my reason for being here." Claude said, turning to Sookie. "Dear Cousin, I am terribly sorry that this has happened to you. But it has caused the other Fae to rethink helping you. They are unhappy about what has happened and are also preparing to go to war."

Godric looked at Claude, "Were you able to do the task that I asked?"

Everyone looked at Claude and Godric in confusion. Claude cleared his throat a little. "Yes and your suspicions have been confirmed. Our spies have informed us that Felipe De Castro and Bill Compton are indeed working together."

Sookie jumped when a knock came at the door. Jason jumped up to answer it, with Eric and Godric following close behind.

When he opened the door, they all saw Isabel standing on the porch, flanked by another man and woman. The man was darker complexioned, with a sloping nose. The woman was very beautiful, most probably of Greek or Italian descent, the humans would guess.

"Ah, Isabel, lovely of you to join us." Godric said as Jason invited the newcomers into his home.

"Wonderful to see you undead again, Godric. I trust all has gone well since you and Eric have retrieved your women back?"

Eric swooped Sookie up into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, thank you. Sookie, Natalia, I would like you to meet some of my retinue. This is Thalia, she is quiet an amazing fighter and very loyal to Godric and myself." The Greek woman nodded. "And this is Rasul; he used to work on the queen's guard. He was my informant in the palace." Rasul smiled slightly as he bowed from Sookie to Natalia.

"Now, let's talk war."

**A/N: So how was that? We now have a few more added to our little group but also a few more bad guys! I hope you guys like it! It was a little shorter than I wanted but I just had to stop there. I dont own anything but my own characters.**

Braccae - a form of pants from Ancient Gaul. They look oddly like the white ones Godric wore when he met the Sun lol


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyones Holidays were great! Sorry this took so long to get out, and I hope it doesn't suck because of that. So I have introduced one character in this chapter and (hopefully) if things go as I plan, in the next chapter, the fighting will start and I will introduce another character. (Give you a hint; 'Oh Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweeping down the plain!' lol) Anyways, I was asked if I would be making this a E/S/G story, and the answer to that is no. I'm sorry if that disapoints, but I figure I have a hard enough time writing lemons for our favorite couple, no need to add a third in there ;) Plus I kind of like the idea of Godric being more of a father figure than a lover to Sookie. Just my personal feelings =) Anyways, on with the show! Hope you enjoy! **

_Eric_

Everybody was in the small living area in Lafayette's house. Sookie was sitting on his lap as Eric slowly looked across the room at all the unlikely allies. Weres, Vampires, and Faeries. Eric shook his head slightly at the thought that this war could possibly be the biggest supernatural war in any recent history.

The first to speak was the Were, Tray Dawson. "I have a witch, my woman, who would be willing to help us. She should be arriving here from New Orleans tomorrow. She should be bringing some of her coven with her."

Godric nodded his head approvingly. "That is good. It will give us more power; unfortunately, we do not know what kind, if any, witches Mr. Compton and De Castro have with them."

Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment. "So we have you guys, the vampires, on our side, we have the faeries from Hooligans, the Shreveport wolves and maybe one or two more packs, and a couple of witches?" she bit her lower lip. "I hope it will be enough."

Godric stood up quickly. "I will call Nora to fight for us."

Eric went stock still as he looked at Sookie and Natalia. Godric looked at all three of them then narrowed his eyes at Eric. "What is happening?"

Natalia sighed and stood, walking over and lightly laying her hands on Godric's chest. "My love, she has decided to leave us this time. She made the choice to not fight alongside us."

Eric saw Godric's eyes darken in anger, his grip on Sookie tightened.

"I shall make her assist us; she will see the error of her ways." Godric growled, snatching a nearby phone.

Natalia grabbed it out of his hands and tossed it to Eric behind her back. "No, you will leave her be, Godric, she has made her choice now we must respect it." Godric's fangs elongated and he snarled in her face. Natalia just raised an eyebrow. "Are you done now? My darling, I know you dislike being undermined, and even more so by family, but you must realize, she does not appreciate Eric's woman, myself, and I can almost guarantee she will dislike the Were's woman as well. It is best this way."

Godric paced a bit before his face softened as he looked at Natalia once more. "You are right. If she does not come around herself, I should leave her be." He wrapped an arm around Natalia's waist and bent to sweep his other under her knees to pick her up.

Eric watched this exchange, and then looked at his Sookie who started talking to Dawson about this witch woman. He sincerely hoped one day that he and Sookie would be like his maker and Natalia. He truly loved her with all his heart.

He looked back a Godric, and saw him and Natalia whispering to each other with small smiles on their faces; Natalia's cheeks turning pink.

Godric cleared his throat before announcing that they were leaving to 'catch up' and flew out the door and into the woods. Eric stood up and laid his hand out for Sookie to follow.

"I believe we should…catch up as well, Ms. Stackhouse." He said with a devilish wink. And with that they were off.

_Sookie_

She woke up to the sounds of movement in the rest of the house. She sat up in the bed by, and sighed as she noticed she was by herself. Lafayette's house was not light tight so Eric had to leave before dawn, but Natalia had come and slept with Sookie so neither of them was lonely.

Sookie pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take care of her morning duties, then made for the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She heard voices outside and when she did she almost dropped her cup.

There on the porch stood Jason and Lafayette cheering and hooting as Natalia and Claude where in the lawn fighting. But unlike when Sookie watched the elf and Jason fight, the two of them were using real swords. They were thin bladed swords that seemed to melt into the decorative hilt. They each had two swords and seemed to truly be going at it.

Natalia swung at Claude only to have him dip backwards to dodge. And when Claude somehow caught her in a headlock with her back against his chest, Natalia squirmed around, got her hands on his shoulders and climbed up Claude's body until she was on his shoulders with her feet straight in the air before she quickly and fiercely slammed them down into the back of his knees, dropping him to the ground with her arms around his throat.

It went on like this for a while, with Jason and Lafayette clearly cheering for one or the other before Claude and Natalia decided to quit, presumably ending in a draw. They made their way to the porch covered in sweat. Jason handed Natalia a orange-yellowish colored drink which she finished gratefully in one sitting.

"So, as you can see," Claude said as he sat down next to Lafayette and drank from a tall glass of water. "Both the elves and the Fae are deadly in their own rights. As to who the better killers are, I believe that is a matter of opinion." He leaned back and to a deep breath to slow his panting.

Natalia smirked as she drank. And Jason let out a loud whoop of laughter. "That's only 'cause you got your ass handed to you by a girl! Just admit it faery boy, she owned ya!"

Claude narrowed his eyes at Jason and Sookie laughed. "Now Jase, you know it wasn't real. They were sparring; I'm sure Claude was holding back just as much as Natalia was." She looked around their little group. "Say guys, where is Tray at?"

Lafayette sat forward a little, setting a mug down. "He wents to go gets his girl; apparently, she has a horrible sense of direction and she gots horribly lost!" everybody laughed at his imitation of a lost female.

Sookie closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face and thought about how ironic it was for such a beautiful peaceful day, with those she loves most surrounding her having a great time talking and joking when in reality, they may be dying in the next couple days.

"Are you alright, Child?" came the soft feminine voice of one of Sookie's new favorite people.

She opened her eyes to see the woman standing in front of her with her head cocked to the side. The boys had since started talking about something completely irrelevant to Sookie.

She shook herself out of her trance and looked at Natalia. "Yea, I guess. I think I may just be overwhelmed is all."

Natalia looked at her thoughtfully before nodding her head. "Let us take a walk, Little One. I could use the time to clear my head." She winked at Sookie as she turned around and walked down the steps of the porch and started off.

Sookie came up behind her and fell into step. They had walked a good distance before Natalia broke the silence. "How did you meet Eric?"

Sookie smiled. "Well, it all started when Bill Compton moved to Bon Temps…" she went on to tell all about her and Eric, all their ups and downs, all of her mistakes of choosing Bill over Eric and of Eric's high handedness. Natalia's eyes widened and she laughed at the appropriate times.

Soon they were enjoying themselves, opening up to each other and laughing.

"So why does it seem you've taken a likin' to Jason?" Sookie asked as she kicked a rock into the woods.

"Well, I guess he reminds me of my own brother…" Natalia looked into the sky. "He was killed a long time ago and I have always missed him terribly. He and Jason were alike. Dmitri wasn't exactly…the smartest, but he was loyal. To a fault."

Sookie wrapped her arm around Natalia's shoulders as they made their way back to the house. When they made it to the yard, they saw Tray's truck parked there and Tray was standing with his arm wrapped around a girl's waist.

They both turned as the two girls approached.

"Ah, here they are, Ames. These are the ladies I was telling you about." The woman stepped forward. She was a shorter than Sookie was, with short brown hair and a nice tan complexion. She had a huge smile as she stuck her hand out for Sookie.

"Hi! Names Amelia Broadway, it's a pleasure to meet you! Tray here tells me that you guys seemed to have gotten yourself into some kind of trouble?"

Sookie flinched as she took Amelia's hand; man, was she a broadcaster! "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. Yes, we have gotten into a bit of a pickle, are you willing to help us out?"

Amelia let loose a brilliant smile. "Yes, of course! From what Tray has told me, this is gonna be one heck of a party." Amelia winked as she turned to the rest of the group.

Sookie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but this will not be a party. There may be people dyeing here! I would appreciate it if you would take this more seriously."

Amelia turned to Sookie, her face shocked, before she smiled again. "Ya know, I think I like you. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I certainly do take this seriously." She looked towards the sky. "Let's take this talk inside. Your vamps will be up soon." She winked again as she turned and skipped up to the porch.

"Odd one, that girl." Whispered Natalia as she quietly walked next to Sookie. Sookie just nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure how to take Amelia Broadway, but she knew for sure that she had pure intentions.

They all sat around in Lafayette's small living area.

"So, I got the quickie version from Tray about what's going on; is there anything else I should know?"

Sookie looked around the room. "Well, you know about Bill right?" Amelia nodded. "And you know that he will try and kill us all? Especially the humans? He apparently thinks we're abominations." Another nod. "And you know that he is working with the vampire king of Nevada, Felipe De Castro?" finally, Amelia's eyes widened.

"That I did not know. That's not good. From my understanding, he is quiet old and dangerous."

Lafayette laughed at this. "No shits. That's why wes all scared for our lives."

Amelia smiled softly. "So, you really weren't joking when you said we all might die." They all shook their heads. "Well, its going to be difficult, but we really need to stand against these guys, it sounds like. Any idea on when we attack."

"We don't." came the deep silky voice of Sookie's lover. They all turned to see the vampires filing in from Lafayette's many closets. "They are coming for us. Tomorrow evening."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sookie_

Her jaw dropped when Eric had made that announcement. "Tomorrow? You're sure? How do you know?"

He came and sat next to her, grabbing the remote for the television and flipping it on. He switched channels quickly until he came to a local news station. And there, right effing in front of them on the TV. stood Bill fucking Compton, with an exotic looking man and dark haired woman next to him. They were all staring into the cameras and covered in blood; that was when Sookie noticed there were bodies scattered in the background.

"We will destroy the human kind! Vampire is the race of the GODS! We are gods!" Bill was screaming into the camera as the woman next to him pulled a woman from somewhere off camera and started devouring her, causing inhuman screams. Bill straightened his coat collar as he stood straight. "Now, if an of you are smart, you will turn in the people in the pictures we have on the wall behind us." He turned to show a wall with blown up pictures of Sookie, Eric, Pam, Tara, Jason, Lafayette, and Sam. "If you do, we will have mercy on you and your loved ones."

Eric shut the television down and tossed the remote to the floor. "My day man called and left a voicemail letting me know he was leaving the country and why. They will find us by tomorrow."

The room was silent, everybody waiting for someone else's reaction. Finally, Jason stood up.

"So we fight, that's all there fucking is to it." He said confidently while nodding to himself, like he agreed with what he was saying.

Tara sighed. "It's not that simple. We could all die."

Jason looked around the room at everyone. "Is that why ya'll are so undecided on this? Oh come on! We are the only thing standing between the vamps and the rest of the world! We gotta stand up and fight!" when that didn't seem to change too many minds Jason got on his knees and crawled over to Lafayette. "What would Jesus want, Laf? He would want to fight back!" he turned to Sookie then. "And Mama and Daddy? Gran? What would they say about you just quitin' like this?"

Everybody seemed to look at each other at this and they all solemnly nodded. Natalia stood up slowly.

"If we got to war, I guess I need to go prepare for death." And with that she walked out and into the night.

"I will need to make some calls." Eric said as he walked into one of the rooms and closed the door. Everyone else dispersed to go ready themselves for what was coming.

Sookie was still sitting on the couch with her head in her hands when she felt it shift next to her.

"Thank you." Came the soft voice of one of her favorite vampires.

She turned to look into Godric's gorgeous hazel eyes. "What are you thanking me for?"

He smiled at her brightly. "For taking care of Eric. I know he must have been difficult to deal with." He added the last part with a slight chuckle.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at Godric. "I didn't take care of Eric. If anything, he took care of me. I probably wouldn't be alive if he wasn't watching out for me all the time."

Godric's eyes softened. "Child, you don't see it, do you? Eric is a changed man, because of you. You have taught him to love and because of that, he is still 'alive'. If not for you, he wouldn't be here any longer. As a matter of fact, he more than likely would have followed me."

Sookie looked into the room where Eric had disappeared to then back at Godric. "I'm sorry, but I have to go take care of something." She got up and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Eric was pacing the room, yelling into his cell in a language Sookie assumed was Swedish. He growled something before throwing his phone across the room and slumping onto the bed with his head between his hands.

"I was updating my will." He said after a pregnant pause. "If I don't make it, I want you to be taken care of."

Sookie felt tears sting her eyes as she walked over to him and took his hand, pressing it against her mouth. "Shh, don't talk like that. You're going to make it; we all are. And once this is over, we can live together in peace."

He looked at her hopefully. "Do you mean that? You will still want me when this is done?"

Sookie didn't say anything, instead letting her actions speak for her. She straddled him on the bed, feeling his hands come to her waist to hold her. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue slowly and sensuously messaging his. She felt his hands travel up her shirt and onto her breasts, groping and rubbing them, tugging at her nipples.

Eric slid her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He grabbed her breast with his mouth and started sucking on her. She moaned as she threads her fingers through his hair. Eric laid them both back in bed, rolling them over so he was on top of Sookie. He unbuttoned her shorts and slowly slid them down her slender legs, leaving her in only a pair of small cotton panties. Eric quickly undid his own jeans and tossed them to the floor. He laid himself on top of Sookie again and as he whispered 'I love yous' to her; he rubbed her through her panties.

"Eric…I need you." She hooked her arms around his shoulders and lifted her hip so she could wrap her legs around his waist, rubbing her wet hot core onto his painfully hard erection. Eric let out a deep growl as he tore her panties off. He messaged her wet slit before slowly sliding his finger into her. She gasped as he rythmatically moved in and out. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, making Eric chuckle.

"Do not worry, Lover, I was just changing to something more…suitable for this." He said as he aligned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding into her. Sookie gasped and arched her back as she took all of him. They started moving in sync, reading each other's bodies. Eric caged her with his forearms on either side of her head. Sookie dug her nails into his shoulders, drawing blood as she scratched. Eric was smothering her body with kisses and nibbling on her neck. Sookie took one of Eric's nipples into her mouth and bit it slightly, causing Eric to growl. He sped up his pumping, Sookie clawing at him, desperate for a release.

"Oh…God, Eric!" she screamed just as she climaxed, Eric biting her neck drawing blood.

Not even a moment later, Eric roared with his own release.

_Godric_

After Sookie left to follow Eric, Godric got up and went outside. The night air was crisp and clean. It was a beautiful night out; not cold but cool enough to keep it comfortable. The night time animal life was very active.

Godric tilted his head toward the sky and inhaled deeply. Then he caught the scent he was looking for, he would recognize it anywhere; lilies and waterfalls. He snapped his head toward the direction of the scent and sped off towards it. It took him mere seconds to find her, his elf.

She was currently waist deep in a hidden pond, her clothes lying on the ground. Godric could hear her chanting in her native tongue. She wove her hands in the air, almost as though she was dancing.

Godric stepped forward. "I always thought that the way your people worked was…enchanting."

He heard her chuckle lightly. "We certainly are curious beings." She turned at that point to look at Godric. He could see the moonlight reflecting off her naked body. Godric growled as he slowly took his clothes off and walked into the water. He kept his strides slowly, giving her a chance to back away if she felt the need; he knew she was still upset with him. But when he made it to her and she just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Natalia hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. The kiss started out as just a sensual innocent kiss but as soon as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, demanding entrance, it turned passionate and fiery. Godric ran his hands along her body, starting at her face slowly going down her soft neck to her chest and her soft breasts and erect nipples, down her sides to her waist and finally, circling around her and grabbing her ass tightly. He pulled Natalia up and onto his body, where she wrapped her legs around his waist. At this point they were both moaning into each other's mouths, Natalia biting his lips and tongue.

Godric swiftly pulled her down onto his erection, making her scream out in pleasure. He kept his hands on her hips and he drove her up and down, looking up at her beautiful face. Godric grabbed one of her breasts into his mouth as he continued to drive into her fast and hard. He growled as she shouted his name into the night. _Mine._ One simple word describing exactly what he felt towards her.

As Godric felt her walls start to clamp around him, he could feel his one end nearing.

"Oh, Godric, yes!" she screamed as she came quickly, Godric grabbing her hair and shouting as he shot inside of her.

_Sookie_

Once again she awoke in bed, alone. She sighed as she thought about the events of last night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep before sliding out of bed. She pulled on a cheetah print robe Lafayette had hanging in the room before making her way to the living area.

There in front of the T.V. sat Tray, Jason, and Sam. Glued to what appeared to be a rebroadcasting of last night's entertainment.

Sam shook his head. "That son of a bitch, I always knew he was going to be the end of us."

Sookie shook her head and walked into the kitchen where Lafayette was trying to make coffee as Amelia and Natalia watched carefully.

"Now, why do you need this beverage again?" Natalia asked as she eyed the pot curiously and cautiously.

Amelia sighed. "It is made of caffeine; it wakes you up."

"So do sugar and adrenaline, but I do not see you drinking that, Witch."

Lafayette slammed the pot down. "Will ya'll bitches just shut da fuck up?" he turned to Amelia. "If yous wants coffee, make it yours damn self's. It'll stunt your growths." He grumbled as he walked away.

Amelia huffed as she set about trying to figure out Lafayette's coffee pot. Natalia looked up and saw Sookie, a smile spreading across her face.

"I have something for you." She said as she grabbed Sookie's hand and drug her onto the porch. Sookie looked into the late afternoon sky and sighed. It was ironic that such a beautiful day could end in such tragedy.

"Here" and suddenly Sookie had something thrust into her hands. She looked down; it was the silver sword.

"Why are you giving me this? I can't take it." She tried to give it back but Natalia just waved her off.

"You will need it, tonight. Trust me; hide it somewhere out here, tell no one where. And when the time is right, you will know when and how to wield the sword." She nodded as if confirming that fact.

Sookie swallowed her throat suddenly dry. "Is something bad going to happen?"

Natalia flashed her a million dollar smile. "Sookie, it is war; something bad always happens." And with that she walked back into the house; Sookie following shortly after.

When she entered the house again, she saw that there were weapons laid out on the table with everybody standing around with serious looks.

Finally Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "The problem ain't if we got enough guns, it's a question about ammo. We need more of that shit."

Tray straightened his stance as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What if we give all the humans the guns. They'll need them more than the rest of us." He looked at Natalia.

She nodded. "Yes, yes I believe that will work." She counted the guns once more. "Two per human; that makes Jason, Sookie, Lafayette, and the witch." It seemed decided then as Tray and Sam started passing out the guns.

Sookie looked around the room to see that everyone looked like they had dressed for battle; most wearing jeans and tight shirts and boots. Sookie looked at the clock and saw that it was just a few minutes before sunset.

Everyone started securing their guns, knives and swords before they all stopped to look at each other. They just stood there, in complete silence, staring at one another.

"The wolves are hiding out in the woods. They know to keep a low profile until this starts." Tray said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I think Laf and I should stay in the house. Ya know, so we don't get attacked while trying to work our _magic_ fingers." Amelia said with a wink in Sookie's direction.

Sookie nodded. "That's good, that leave Tray, Jase, Natalia, I and the vampires."

"We actually have a plan for that." Came Eric's baritone voice as the vampires all sauntered into the room.

Thirty minutes later, Sookie was sitting on the front porch swing with Natalia as Jason and Tray was pacing around, muttering to themselves. Eric was sitting on the porch steps.

They were all silent for what seemed like hours before they finally heard the _whoosh_ of vampires arriving.

Sookie looked up to see Bill along with the two vampires from the television. Eric stood, the rest of them following suit.

Bill's face was distorted into an ugly satisfied smile. He looked at Sookie. "I see you have gathered more people to die for you, my dear." He tsked at her.

Eric growled. "You don't get to talk to Sookie anymore! You have lost that privilege!" Eric snarled as he dropped fang and got into a defensive crouching stance.

The female vampire stepped forward.

"Freyda, she is the queen of Oklahoma." Natalia whispered to Sookie as she and Tray shifted to place themselves more between the vampires and Sookie and Jason. "The man is Felipe De Castro, Nevada."

"Eric," Freyda purred, trying to be seductive. "I have a…proposition for you."

Eric eyed her wearily, before raising an eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"Bill and Felipe have agreed to let you and you so-called progeny and hers live if you promise to marry me."

Eric bit out a loud laugh. "Like fuck I'm going to marry you, you psychotic bitch."

Freyda glared at him as Felipe stepped forward. "Then I guess we get to kill you all." He looked around. "It's unfortunate though; I was hoping there would be more of you."

Just as Felipe was about to jump on Eric, there was another _whoosh_ sound and he was thrown across the field into a tree and Godric stood in front of Eric, fangs drawn.

The other vampires gasped as Godric smiled. "Hello, gentlemen." He said simply before all hell broke loose.

Felipe, in anger, jumped up to attack Godric just as Bill and Eric attacked each other. As soon as the fighting started, it seemed like hundreds of wolves fell in from the woods and started attacking each other. Sookie could spot a lion that she assumed – and hoped- it was Sam.

A stray wolf lunged at Sookie and Tray intercepted in his white wolf form. She saw Pam and Tara taking on hordes of wolves and vampires, and Natalia fighting some on the steps to the porch, to keep them away from the humans.

"Well, we meet again, you sodding cunt." Came the very familiar, very unhappy voice of Nora. Sookie turned to see the brunette stalking towards her from the back of the house. Sookie tried to shot Nora with her electric fingers but they just fizzed out. Nora lunged onto Sookie and threw her to the ground. When she was about to bite into Sookie, she suddenly exploded. Sookie looked up to see that there was a branch from a nearby tree in Nora's goo; she looked over to see Godric nod at Sookie solemnly before returning back to his fight.

Just as Sookie was getting up, Freyda attacked. She sped toward Sookie and threw her off the porch.

"Why don't you join the fight, princess?" she spat out as she jumped for Sookie again, this time though, Jason jumped in the way.

"Hey bitch." He said as he tried to shoot at her, but she kept zigging and zagging with her vampire speed.

"Jason!" Sookie screamed as she scrambled to get up. Natalia's attention was caught as she saw the two humans struggling with Freyda.

Freyda smiled as she thrust her fist through Jason and he fell to the ground, spitting up blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! So here's another chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I hope this makes up for it lol. I think there may only be another chapter or two left for this story but I am also think of doing maybe a sequel or maybe a prequel or both or something more, I don't know yet lol. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy and please review!**

_Sookie_

Sookie couldn't stop screaming as she watched the fallen body of her older brother on Lafayette's porch; she watched as blood continued to seep out of his open chest wound. She was screaming his name over and over, but it didn't change anything in him. The dangerous vampires Freyda however seemed proud over her accomplishment. Freyda turned to Sookie, a dangerous smile on her face. Then she vamp sped over to her and grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her off the ground.

"The Viking will be mine, you little human bitch." She spat in Sookie's face.

Sookie tried scratching and clawing at Freyda, anything to get her off, but it didn't work. The corners of her vision were going black when suddenly she felt an impact that removed Freyda and dropped Sookie in a ball on the old wood. She coughed, trying to get herself together. She turned around to see Freyda struggling with both Natalia and what she hoped was Tray Dawson.

The elf was on the bottom, pinned down by Freyda, while Tray seemed to be gnawing on her legs, pulling at her. Freyda would kick at Tray while trying desperately to grab Natalia's throat between her teeth.

Sookie stood slowly, grasping onto one of the old pillars holding up the roof above the porch. She walked as quietly as she could, scanning the area for a weapon of any kind. She saw the fighting going on around her; Godric and Felipe were tossing each other around like rag dolls while Bill and Eric were trying to tear each other's limbs off. Pam and Tara were fighting against hordes of wolves and vampires, while the lion Sam seemed to be fairing well in this battle; most likely due to his size even compared to the wolves.

Sookie's attention was drawn back to the fight on the porch by a large clatter. She turned to see that Freyda had succeeded in kicking Tray across the porch and against a wall. Sookie spied the small wooden branch that had ended Nora and picked it up, too busy to worry about the slime. She stumbled over to the women who were desperately trying to claw each other's eyes out.

The elf seemed to briefly scan Sookie with her eyes before finally laying her hands down, allowing Freyda at her neck. The Vampire tore voraciously, making disgusting slurping sounds while she drank; Natalia didn't even flinch, she just looked at Sookie over Freyda's shoulder and nodded.

Sookie didn't hesitate, she plunged the branch deep into Freyda's back. Freyda let out an inhuman scream as she tried to contort herself to get the wood from her. Sookie just slammed her foot onto the wood, driving it even deeper, and she didn't stop not until Freyda had exploded.

Natalia wiped it from her eyes before catapulting herself back to her feet and rushing to Jason. Tray followed suit.

"He is still breathing; barely, but it is something." She turned to look at Tray. "Take him into the house, tell the witches that I have a couple vials of vampire blood hidden in a drawer in the kitchen. Take them, pour one into his wound; do not make him swallow, it will take to long. Do this every hour until we can make it back."

The wolf yipped in understanding and gripped Jason's shoulder and carefully drug him back into the house.

Natalia stood and turned. She looked at Sookie before nodding again and running back into battle.

Sookie stood frozen, watching the elf. She saw Godric get thrown back by Felipe, landing on his knees. As Felipe charged at Godric, at normal speed to ensure that Godric felt his end coming, Natalia ran. She picked up a discarded sword and charged Felipe. As she ran, Godric hunched himself over, at first Sookie thought it was in defeat but then she saw that Godric had made himself available to the elf. She took the large step onto Godric's back, and then propelled herself into the air, right at the surprised charging Felipe. She swung the sword with deadly precision and sliced right through his neck.

She landed on the ground on both feet and was instantly met with Godric.

"Min Kara." He whispered as he stroked her face.

And just like that Sookie watched as they joined the battle. Fighting back to back, moving as one unit to destroy all enemies.

Sookie looked around as she suddenly realized that they were being overrun by Bill's vampires. Everyone was starting to fall back, becoming too overwhelmed.

That was perfect.

They had expected that, it was part of the plan.

"CLAUDE! NOW!" she screamed as she ran off the porch into the heat of the battle.

Suddenly she heard a pop and her cousin appeared at the edge of the woods with about thirty other Faeries. All of the vampires, most of who appeared to be younger, immediately turned their attention as the Faeries charged into the meadow, the vampires meeting them half way. At the same time most of the wolves working for Bill froze, having been affected by a spell cast by the witches Lafayette and Amelia.

By the time the Faeries and the vampires were locked into heated battle, the only vampire left for the original group was Bill, the rest were Werewolves.

Sookie started blasting people with her lightning fingers, throwing some back for the others to regain their feet.

Suddenly, Bill threw Eric on the ground. He crawled on top of Eric and started clawing out hunks of muscle. Eric started roaring with pain.

Sookie's heart broke as she saw the scene playing out before her; her former lover destroying the man who had her heart now and forever.

Sookie didn't even think, she ran to the edge of the porch to a bush, and reached inside to pull out the lightweight silver sword. She ran back to reach Bill and Eric before she raised the sword, closed her eyes and sliced through William Compton.

At that precise moment, she had a flood of memories hit her; the first time she met Bill, when he killed Longshadow for her, trying to save him from Russell and Lorena. But at the same time, she was flooded with her most treasured memories of Eric as well; the rooftop with Godric, saving her from the werewolf in her house, sacrificing himself with Russell to keep her safe, the time he lost his memory.

She opened her eyes and it was over. Bill was dead, truly and finally. But she and Eric had survived.

She looked down at her lover and watched as his muscles started reforming. For a precious moment they were lost in each other.

When Sookie looked around her finally, she saw so many bodies lying in the yard. The battle was dwindling down, the faeries having down their part in disposing of the vampires and only losing a couple of their own. The witches had taken care of a small number of wolves and Sam was licking his wounds clean. Pam and Tara and Jessica were currently walking through the mess and making sure that the Weres were dead. Godric and Natalia were talking in hushed voices as they went through the clothes of the dead.

Eric stood up and pulled Sookie into him. He tilted her head up to his and peppered kisses on her face.

She started to relax into him before she remembered.

"Oh my God! Jason!" she took off back into the house. When she got inside, she turned to the living room to see her battered brother on the couch with Lafayette and Amelia around him. Sookie fell to her knees as she took in his state. He wasn't dead, but she knew that he couldn't last long like this. She felt the others join her in the house and watched as Godric approached Jason and kneeled down next to him.

"He is dying." He said as he looked at Sookie. She started to sob.

Jason smiled weakly. "Hey now, Sook, don't you be cryin' for me. I saved you. That's all I needed to do."

Sookie met his eyes and felt her tears continue. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her whole world was crashing down on her.

"There is a way to save him." Godric's calm voice broke through her shattered mind. She snapped her head around to him and stared wide eyed at him. "He will have to be made vampire." At this he turned to Jason. "Since you seem…coherent, the choice is yours. One of us can do this for you, but you will give up many things; the sun, human food. And you will have to go away for an amount of time."

Jason looked from Godric to Natalia to Eric and finally back to Sookie. "What do you think, Sis?"

Sookie wanted to throw herself at him and beg him to do it, but she knew in her heart and personal experience that forcing him into this may make him hate her. "Like he said, the choice is yours."

Jason looked around the room once again then fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He let out a sigh and grimaced from the pain.

"Fine." Sookie felt her heart jump. "But I want you to do it." He said as he pointed weakly at Godric.

Godric smiled softly. "My pleasure. After everything you've done for my kind, myself and my love, I would give you the world."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this is the last chapter I will be posting for this story. I do have a sequel started that will be longer, I will hopefully have the first chapter up in a day or so. My Microsoft Word is not working, like at all lol, so I am using a different program that doesn't use spell check, I also have no Beta so I tried to check all the spelling myself but probably missed alot, so I apologize! Hopefully you all enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next just as much! Thanks for reading!**

_Sookie_

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the shiny wood coffin being lowered. It made her so sad that they weren't able to help, there was nothing they could do to save him.

She looked around and saw just a few people from town in the crowd; most of them didn't approve of his lifestyle so they didn't want to show. But there was also her new friends here. She saw Amelia and Tray standing there holding hands. Claude had shown up unannounced and was currently wrapping is arm around Sookie. Sam and Luna were in the back of the crowd along with Alcide in his wheelchair. Sookie turned back to the grave and saw Lafayette sitting next to the granite headstone, crying uncontrollably. She just stared at the beautiful craftsmanship on the headstone; it had an intricate border of what looked like ivy wrapped around it. Inside the black granite it read in big bold letters:

**Jesus Velasquez**

**Caring Friend, Beloved Partner, Loving Brother**

Sookie silently thanked Eric again for paying for this for Lafayette. Even without having Jesus himself in the coffin, Sookie knew that it would be easier for Lafayette to feel closer to him if he had a place to go to talk.

Just a few moments later, everybody started to disperse to go to Merlotte's for some food, Sookie turned and walked back to her house. When she walked in, Claude hot on her heels, she was surprised to see everything in better condition then when she left. She looked into the living room and saw several suitcases sitting next to each other next to the fire place. She sighed as she walked over and sat on the couch.

Claude followed suite. "What is wrong, Cousin dear?"

Sookie looked around again. "I just can't believe its over. I'm releived and at the same time I'm sad."

"Why do you feel that way, Cousin? I think you should be elated!"

Sookie laughed. "Part of me is, because this is over. Another part of me is sad because I know they are leaving tonight. I'm going to miss them."

Claude looked at her in confusion. "But your vampire is staying?" she nodded. "Then they are not truly leaving, just a handful of them are."

She sighed again. "I understand, but one of them is my brother! And I have gotten kinda used to havin' Godric and Natalia around."

At this point the front door opened and in walked Natalia bare footed but somehow free of any mud.

"We will come back. We must leave to give your brother time to...adjust to his new life. It will be especially hard for him to be around someone who smells like you do, Dear One." she said as she dragged some of Jason's things off of her back.

Sookie gaped at her. "Did you run all the way to his house and back?"

Natalia looked at her blankly. "Yes...why?"

Sookie just laughed. "Darlin' you know I would have driven you right?"

"Yes, but I wanted a chance to get out. We have some long flights ahead of us."

Sookie swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Where are you guys going?"

Natalia shrugged. "I think Godric wanted to take a 'Tour of our Heritages' as he called it. Probably start off in Godric's homeland, now Northen France, then possibly mine in Russia, Pam's in Britain, and possibly find out Tara's and go there, and probably end in Sweden. That place has always been special to Godric, I believe he wants to share it with his new Child." she smiled slightly as she finished folding and putting stuff in the suitcases.

"I'll miss ya'll." Sookie said silently as she slumped back into the couch. Claude rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Natalia smiled. "Sookie, would you accompany me on a walk?" she stood and brushed none existant dirt off her knees.

Sookie nodded and followed suit. Claude followed them out of the door and waved saying he had to get back to the club.

Natalia started off in the direction of the woods and Sookie hurried to catch up. They walked a few minutes in silence.

"You are not losing your brother." Natalia finally said as she looked at the sky.

Sookie sighed. "I know, and I know its for the best but it still sucks."

Natalia laughed loudly. "Yes, I suppose it does. You simply must look at it another way; you are officially a part of Eric's family. I know the new vampire girl, Tara, loves you. Pam does not hate you. Eric loves you, Godric likes you, I find you great company. We are all honored to have you with us."

"But you all will out live me. I'll grow old and die and Jase will be left here alone."

At this, Natalia froze. She sighed and shook her head. "I do not believe you will age."

Sookie gaped. "What? Of course I will! I am a human...well mostly human."

"That is the thing, most humans age by the day, everyday looking older and older, more wrinkly and sagging, but since I have come here, you have not aged a day."

Sookie thought about this. "I'm not sure how long Faeries live, but I am mostly human; I'm like an eighth Fae."

Natalia laughed again. "That does not always matter. With the amount of Fae blood you have and the amount of Vampire blood you have had and probably will have, you may out live us all. It is nothing to fear, just a small fact. So Godric may keep Jason away for a while, but when we come back, both of you will look the same."

"I can only hope; I don't think Eric will like it very much if I turn into some old bitty." Sookie mumbled as she kicked a rock out of frustration."

"Eric will not trade you for another. He has never been with somebody as long as you, I do not believe he will give you up. I have never seen him so smitten."

"How long do you think you guys will be gone?" Sookie asked, wanting to get the subject off of her and Eric.

Natalia shrugged. "I am unaware of that. Godric needs time to teacch Jason the way of the Vampire, but he also wants to educate him further. Your brother is not exactly the brightest star in the sky." Natalia beamed at her use of human slang. "Godric says he will not have any child of his be gullible and dumb."

Sookie laughed so loudly that the birds in the nearby trees flew away, startled.

Natalia smiled softly as she waited for Sookie to finish. "We will keep in touch; you can call us if anything comes up, and I am sure Jason will write to you and possibly send pictures."

They continued walking in silence.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Sookie said quietly as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Natalia turned to her and wiped them away. "No weeping. You are stronger than that; you can do this, we are not leaving for forever. Just a few years at the most."

Sookie nodded.

"Now let us go back; it is almost night fall. They will be here soon and we must leave."

They turned around and walked back to Sookie's house in silence. At some point in time, Sookie slipped her hand into the elf's and held on to it tightly. Natalia didn't seem to mind.

By the time, they made it back to Sookie's, the sun was setting. They sat on the porch swing and waited for ten minutes until Eric came out of Sookie's house carrying the luggage.

"Good evening, Natalia, Sookie, was this all of your things?" he dropped them and bent down to sweep Sookie up. She giggled and play swatted his arm.

Natalia smiled. "Yes, darling, that was it. It is a good thing you have a good wingspan; I had to carry each of those seperatly."

Eric's laughter was loud and bellowing.

They all stopped when they heard cars aproaching. They turned to see three making their ways up Sookie's driveway.

Out of the first, a large pickup, Tray, Sam, and Amelia jumped down. The second was a pink minivan and Pam, Tara and Jessica made their way out. The last car was an Audi Q5, and Jason and Godric climbed out.

They all made a semi circle around the porch, with Jason the furthest from Sookie and Godric close to him.

They all stood in silence for a while until Amelia cleared her voice.

"Lafayette and Alcide couldn't make it; they are still at Lala's house."

"Yeah, Luna said she was sorry but she is still feeling run down and wanted to catch some sleep." Sam said as he fidgeted a little.

Sookie smiled. "Thanks for coming everyone. I don't know how many of you are leaving and when but I appreciate the chance to say goodbye."

Tray looked around their little group before his eyes stopped on Natalia. "You leavin' tonight?" she nodded and he looked at Godric. "This little lady is one of a kind; please don't let her die."

Godric smiled softly. "Thank you, it is good to know she has friends that she can count on."

Tray nodded. "If any of you need any help, ever, don't hesitate to call me."

"Or me." Amelia piped in. She looked at Sookie. "I have a feeling you and I will be great friends."

They stood in silence once more before Natalia started grabbing some suitcases only to have Eric grab all the and zoom to Godric's car and back.

"We must leave now if we wish to make our flight." Natalia walked over to Eric and pulled him down so he had to kneel in front of her so she could kiss his forehead. "I have missed you, Son, please we must keep in touch." Eric nodded and stood. Natalia turned to Sookie and hugged her. "Be safe, Little Human, and remember what I said. You will be hearing from us soon." she walked down the steps and was immediately pulled into a hug by Amelia and Tray. They both kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. She walked over to Pam, Jessica, and Tara and kissed their foreheads too. When she stood by Godric and Jason, Godric vamped up to the porch and imitated Natalia by kissing Eric and hugging Sookie.

"Welcome to the family, Faery, it will be a joy to get to know you better." he went back to his new progeny and his elf.

Sookie finally looked at Jason and saw the crimson tears falling down his face.

"Sook, I wish I could hug ya, but I don't really wanna eat ya."

Sookie could now feel her own tears falling but nodded her head rapidly.

"I'm glad we took care of your Bill problem once and for all. I'm also glad that you got yourself a new better man. But just remember that if he hurts you, I will come back and kick his ass; Viking or not." that earned some chuckles from their little group. "I love ya Sook."

"I love you too, Jase, always have, always will."

Godric, Natalia and Jason turned and got in the car and drove away. Sookie felt a hole in her heart, but knew that this was the end of one chapter and the begining of something better.


End file.
